The Heart of the Heir: Burden
by Pastel Galaxies
Summary: You'd think after cutting connections with the gods, Percy would finally have a break. But it seems like the future has it after him, with Loki kidnapping him to do his bidding, the government being after to him, Tartarus trying to get him back as his slave, and his boyfriend apparently being Spiderman? Everything is just chaotic and all Percy wants is a nap.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ: This story was recently deleted and I posted it again because the new chapters are re-makes. So, instead of you guys suffering, you have new and better chapters that are more recently written as well. Here are some things you will see in this story, so please take note of these and if you don't like them, get the fuck out of this goddamn story and fuck off. I don't want people PMing saying that they didn't know about certain themes or that they are against LGBT+ themes. Anyway, here they are:**

 **Main ship: Peter/Percy (because there is literally non of this ship and I like it.)  
**

 **\- Lots of bad language. Because of this, I changed the theme to Teen, because I like to cuss a lot. Whatever, it's life. Don't judge me please.**

 **\- Crossposted on Wattpad**

 **-Multiple Crossovers**

 **-Character Deaths**

 **-Triggering themes [i.e. depression, suicidal thoughts, bullying, etc]**

 **\- the LGBT+ themes(this shouldn't even be a warning or a note, others need to be more accepting.)**

 **And that's all, I might update this in the near future, but whatever. Please continue with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: After the War I Went Back To New York

Hello there, my name is Perseus Achilles Jackson. But please, call me Percy. First of all, I am not what you call a normal child. Actually, I am not a normal child in _any_ way. If you don't believe me, then continue to do so. Please continue to think that my life is perfect, that I didn't have an abusing step-father, and that six of my best friends didn't die. Please believe that I'm not a demigod, please believe that my life is normal, because that is the life I have always wanted.

However, if you believe me, and already know the secrets of my demigod life, then I hope that you will listen closely, and understand, because that is something that no one seems to be doing. So, let me start again; hello, my name is Perseus Achilles Jackson, and I was one of the Seven to fight in the Giant War, but I was the only one that survived.

 **Jason Grace:**

Running, running, and more running. His chest hurt, but the pain didn't stop him. He cut his spear through the monsters, and the bodies of the rebel demigods.

It was finally ending. The war was finishing. Everything was finally going to end. Jason couldn't stand it anymore, the toll of the bodies going through his head like an explosion. Jason didn't understand, he thought he understood the meaning of war, but he didn't. He believed he was invincible. However, he had forgotten a simple thing: he forgot that not all heroes live through their winnings.

Jason searched for Piper, wanted to see her face. Finding her, he smiled, she was still alive. "Piper," he whispered, soft as the grass without wind. She couldn't hear him, but that was okay, he would talk to her after the war was over.

Piper didn't notice the demigod behind her, raising a knife that glinted in the light, but Jason did. His breathe raised. _He's going to stab her!_ He wanted to scream, to run after her, but his legs wouldn't let him, as if they were paralyzed. " _Piper!"_ It was then, when his legs finally decided to move, he couldn't let her die.

As he pushed Piper out the way, he never noticed the knife being plunged in his chest.

 **Piper McLean:**

"Oh my gods, no Jason." Piper, with soft hands, grabbed at Jason's body. "No, no, please don't leave me." Piper knew the demigod that Jason had killed, he was from her own cabin.

Blood soaked through his orange shirt, dripping its way onto Piper's hands. Jason looked at his girlfriend, his own eyes mirroring the colors that changed in Piper's big orbs. Sadly, it reminded him of the sky, maybe even the forests of Camp Half-Blood. "It's...o-okay. Love y-you."

And that's when the screams started, as the sky-blue eyes turned to a dull, disgusting light grey, galaxies and stars that twinkled in his orbs exploding. Piper's voice was as sharp as a sword, blasting the air and killing the monsters near her. The demigod that had killed Jason, laying on the ground with blood polling out his ears.

A giant, screaming from pain, ran around the field, crushing demigods and Piper under their feet.

 **Havel Levesque:**

Bodies dropped everywhere, like feathers from birds, blood in every corner. Hazel, continued to hack at the monsters, tears making permanent marks on her face. "Frank," she called out, her voice breaking from the strain.

She thought that she could protect everyone, she thought that they were going to survive.

The ground started shaking, Hazels' eyes glowing a brighter brown. Metal grew out of the earth like plants, flying everywhere and melting on the monster's bodies. This was it, she couldn't let anymore of her family die. As she continued to kill them with her powers, she missed the fear that appeared on Frank's face, not because of her unrelenting powers, but because of the Hellhound behind her.

Teeth ripped into her flesh, the hound hungry for its promised food. The metals that once held in the air, dropped on the ground, melting and disappearing from back whence they came.

 **Frank Zhang:**

His body buckled, the sword dropping from his hand as Hazel's body dropped to the floor from the Hellhound's ragdoll-like shaking. "Hazel!" He tried to yell as monsters distracting him. He needed to get to her before anything else happened. Frank lost his mom, his family, he is not losing one of the only people he has left.

Before he could, a bright fiery glow enveloped him, as if the sunset's colors swarmed him and hugged him. It smelled horrible, like decay, like… _fire._ He felt it too, the singe and pain of burns. He was on _fire._ The burn wrapped around his body, clutching his heart, holding it, _crushing it._

He looked one last time at Hazel's body, and that's when he noticed it. A girl, short, stocky, and a guilty frown on her face as she watched him burn. A empty pouch held in her left hand, and a burning stick in her right. Frank never knew that the stick can burn so brightly, but every light diminishes…just like his life.

 **Leo Valdez:**

Leo couldn't fathom all the debris and bodies around him, mounds and mounds of bodies piled everywhere. His heart and body couldn't move from the sight of it. Leo liked to consider his brain and heart like a clock that was hand-made, constantly ticking and moving, telling him that there's still life in him that he was allowed to live. And suddenly, as he stared at the bodies around him, he knew. He knew that he was going to die, he had felt that the clock had stopped moving.

He didn't want to die though. Leo knew that he made jokes about dying in battlefield in glory, but he didn't want that. He wanted to live. He wanted to fulfill the promise he made to the girl he loved. But Doom followed him, disguised as a demigod, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and dragging him to a nearby river. He remembered Percy saying something about a river that made people forget, Leo hoped that it wasn't that one.

"Let me go!" He cried, kicking his legs back and forth as the demigod pulled his hair, inching him closer and closer to the water. The demigod he named Doom, pulled him forward, smiling as he pushed Leo's head into the water. Leo struggled with all his might, his brain plodding with the thought of surviving. Maybe he could hold out for long enough and pretend to be dead? But it was too late. Leo opened his mouth from the excruciating pain in his head, letting the water slowly and painfully envelop his lungs. Even though the pain felt lasting, there was a moment before his clocked stopped forever, a short moment of peace. There wasn't any pain, just him, staring at the dark abyss of the river, and he smiled. A cursed smile being buried to his death.

 **Annabeth Chase:**

A trail of vomit left her mouth, her lungs dry-heaving and wanted air. Annabeth couldn't believe, they were all dead. All of them. Every. Last. One. She saw all of their deaths, the scenes forever implanted in her mind.

Jason.

Piper

Hazel.

Frank.

Leo.

She couldn't believe it all, just before the war, they were all laughing and smiling. Jason's arm around Piper's shoulder as she leaned into him. Frank and Hazel laughing at Percy's joke. Leo, marvelous and beautiful Leo gave out a smile, one that was genuine and happy. They talked and conversed of what they would do after the war, they had pledged to each other saying that they would see each other in college and with families. "You liars…you promised." She whispered, feeling once again like the child she was once before, weak and scared, hiding in an alley and waiting for a savior to come rescue her from this hell.

Annabeth's sadness turned into sudden anger, "I'm not going to let their deaths be in vain. I'm not going to be that weak little girl anymore. Percy stepped by her side, eyes looking empty, but filled with the ocean's raging anger, promising suffering everyone that cross his path. It was this that sparked the memory of Annabeth's fear, fear of the power Percy held in him. But this also showed why she loved him, and she wasn't going to lose him like she had lost the others. Annabeth didn't want him to die, she wanted to go to Rome with him and go to college. Maybe have a family, or even children. "No more." She stated adamantly, her chin held high.

Percy and Annabeth fought like synchronized dancers, every step complimenting each other like fire and water. However, everything ends, like invincibility.

Enraged at her fallen pawns, Gaea made her final move and grabbed Annabeth's body like it was a stick made for kindling, crushing it with more pressure every second. Annabeth heard Percy scream at Gaea, telling her to put Annabeth down. _So this is how I'm going to die,_ Annabeth thought with a smile on her face. _A warrior on the battlefield, like my mother had always wanted me to be._ She took one last look at Percy, memories flooding her eyes. Those memories weren't just about Percy, but memories of _everyone_. Camp Half-Blood, her home, she knew she was going to miss it.

She felt the hand crush her ribs, a crack noise a fire would make pierced her ears. But before Annabeth submerged herself in the hands of the dead, she remembered. The favorite memory, the feel of everyone's hands under her, the feeling of falling in the water. She longed for that again, the time where there was no fear, no hate. She felt the kiss on her lips, she remembered her love for Percy. Seeing his shocked face, she smiled at him for the last time. "I love you, forever and ever. I'll see you in Elysium."

 **Percy Jackson:**

Small sounds escaped his lips as Gaea dropped Annabeth's body on the floor like a girl dropping her broken doll. As he stared at her body, Percy felt like any moment…Annabeth would get up and move. She would smile and joke around; "I'm not going to die anytime soon, dumb Seaweed Brain."

He scrambled from where he was to get to her body, grabbing her face and cradling it in his hands. Her blonde hair didn't seem that bright as it once had been, dulling like her skin and eyes. Percy raked his hands through Annabeth's hair, tucking it behind her ear like he would usually do when they would walk together on the beach, hand-in-hand. Annabeth would usually smile and lay against him, but she didn't move this time. "Please, don't do this to me Annie, I love you." Percy kissed her, thinking that this was all just a dream, but she didn't move. "Please, you promised, we all did. You said that we would go to New Rome, remember that? We would go together, we would spend our lives together, you _promised._ "

He couldn't breathe, like he was drowning once again in the water, but instead…he was drowning his own personal nightmare. Everything that they had went through together, was gone, it was worthless. The girl Percy loved, was dead.

The ground started shaking, the gods started yelling at Percy, yelling at him to stop, to calm, but he couldn't, not when she was dead. Water started bursting from the ground, drowning the rest of the monsters on the battlefield. Percy looked at the demigods that went against his friend, feeling their blood move through their bones. Percy's eyes started changing, instead of pupils, a solid green color replaced them. Percy growled animalistically, _Those demigods don't deserve that. Their hearts, moving, they don't deserve to have them move when she is dead._

They stopped. All at the same time, the blood destroying their insides.

Percy looked at Gaea with a calm presence, fear no longer striking him. Gaea's body, it was made from the earth, and the earth she shall return. Using her blood, he solidified it and squished her, chocking her with the powers she was going to use Percy for. _This is what she wanted, she wanted me to be afraid. Well, she should be. She should be terrified of the weapon she helped create._

Gaea chocked, trying to move her body. "Mercy," she whispered, her voice cracking from the blood spilling out of her throat. Percy smiled as he brought his sword to her neck.

"No, you don't deserve it, not after what you did." He sliced the neck slowly, like one would slice butter. The smile was gone from his face, replacing it, a frown. "I declare this war over, Gaea. We won."

 **The Ending of the War:**

The gods spoke to him, but he couldn't hear. Their voices a mere distant buzzing. What was there to listen too? Percy had already known what they wanted to say. "Percy Jackson," Zeus boomed with a bored, monotone voice. "For your…bravery and…help to defeat Gaea, we have won the war." Silence was held before Zeus shot the other gods a look, forcing them to clap. "The Council and I have made a decision, we will give you two wishes, two of any kind." Zeus' face darkened, "Think carefully, puny demigod. We cannot raise the death back to life, that is a force we cannot control."

Percy's thoughts cut back to the war with the Romans and the Greeks, "I want a portal to be made between the Camps. But of us have lost so much, so many of our brothers and sister have died on this field. It is time for us to unite and protect each other. To have the peace we need for unity, I advise all to spend more time with your children, stop ignoring your mistakes and own up to them. Olympus forbid you sleep with more people and make them start another war." The gods erupted in anger, but Percy shrugged. "My second wish is that you gods would cut _all_ ties with me."

The gods, forgetting their previous anger, gaped at my request. Poseidon stepped forward, a sad and betrayed expression on his face. "Percy. Think about what you're doing. Think about what you're asking here! Are you sure—"

Percy snapped, "I'm _done._ You understand? I'm done with _all_ of this." Tears threatened to come out of his eyes, so many problems would have been avoided if the gods had never entered his life. "Do you know what you all have done to me? I have been used, like a pawn for most of my life! All my friends are dead. I was never more sure in my life!" He spat out with vigor and obvious anger.

Zeus still continued to look bored, he was not entertained. "It is settled then, I shall do as he wished." With a snap, a bright light covered Percy. And seconds later, there he was, in his room. It felt strange to him, to be in his room after all of…that.

He sat on his bed, his hand feeling the sheets. How many months has it been since he left his mother and father to fend for themselves How many months has it been since he slept in his own bed? The moment Percy layed down, the tears started flowing out of his eyes. Yet no sound came out of his mouth, his pain was silent, never to be noticed. "Mom…mommy," he whispered into the darkness of his room, calling for a woman who probably couldn't hear him. "Mom…please…" Tears streamed down his face and stained his sheets, a sob coming out of his mouth. "Where are you?"

 **Time Skip:**

Percy was awake even before Sally had shook him, but he couldn't tell her that. "Percy," she said softly, moving the hair away from his eyes. "It's time to wake up. It's today, don't be late. Paul and the others wouldn't like to be kept waiting, do they?"

Percy yawned and stretched before smiling at his mother. Every day Percy woke up to scan his mother's face. He wanted to, months of leaving her and Paul behind made Percy scared that he was going to lose her again. He didn't want that. So every day, he would memorize his mother's face, every grey hair, the wrinkles on her cheeks, everything. "I'm going, I won't be late. Annabeth would have called me a Seaweed Brain if she found out that I was late.

Sally smiled, "She would, wouldn't she?" Sally observed the way her son's face would turn darker when he continued to think of Annabeth. "Percy, don't you dare do what I think you're doing. Stop it, stop feeling guilty for something you couldn't control. Annabeth would never want you to feel like that about her, she would tell you to be strong. That girl, was one of the strongest people I have ever met. So stand up, chin up, rise up to the challenge life is giving you. No regrets, remember that?"

Smiling once more, Percy kissed Sally on the forehead. "I love you, so much. You know that?"

She nodded, "Of course I do. Now, don't keep Peter waiting. He's probably already at the cemetery. And while you're there, you can ask Peter if he can accompany you while you shop for the groceries. Don't look at me like that, Percy! My future son-in-law needs to learn about the necessities of life."

He laughed, a nice feeling spreading through Percy's stomach. Later, after the war, he went to a new school and created a new life for himself. And that's where he me the fabulous Peter Parker; his boyfriend. Percy didn't even remember how it started, how they came together and stuck like glue. But, Percy was grateful in every way, he loved that boy so much, and he didn't want to lose him. "Hey mom, do you think that Peter and I can get drinks afterwards? Just to hang out."

Sally grabbed her purse and gave Percy a few dollars, "Of course. Here's ten dollars, give me the change when you get back."

"Alright," Percy said assured as he mom left his room for him to change out of the Aquaman pajamas Peter had bought him. He then changed into simple clothes; a blue hoodie, black cargo shorts, and black converse with mismatching socks. Before he went outside, Percy grabbed the list Sally had left for him and started walking to the cemetery, not knowing that this where the rest of his adventure would start.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! This chapter is a complete re-make of the old one, I literally made a new word document and typed out everything because I didn't like how the old one was written. Basically, I am going to be re-writing all forty-seven chapters that I had already written. That is hell but I guess that's worth it. Anyway, the ship is Peter/Percy because I haven't seen this ship in other fanfictions and would like to try something new. Anyone want to guess Percy's sexuality? Trust me, he's not gay or bi or pan. I actually thought of making him bisexual or asexual, but those just didn't work with me. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

 **-Kal  
 _Valar Morghulis_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's Your Friendly Neighborhood Boyfriend…Peter Parker

 **Percy Jackson:**

Percy trailed down the sidewalk, a sullen face and head down. As a deep sigh escaped his lips, a wisp of the cold chill danced through the air. It's been about five months since the war ended for Percy, and five months without Annabeth. Even though he had a boyfriend now, and he loved him very much, the part of his heart that he gave to Annabeth was something that he couldn't get back.

He let out another deep sigh, his weariness catching up to his young body. He was tired, so extremely tired of everything. Percy was tired of getting up in the morning, tired of waking up to constant nightmares of holding Annabeth's bloodied body in his arms. He was tired of being _tired_.

Shifting his arms, he hugged himself, the cruel air not leaving an inch of skin untouched. As Percy continued on with his walk, he thought. He thought of what it would be like if Annabeth was alive, if she had survived the war. In the end, Percy still missed Annabeth. He missed the blonde hair and grey, stormy eyes. He missed her smile, the laugh that would make his heart skip so many beats. He missed the kiss she would give him every time he saw her, the warmth that she would give him. Living the life of a demigod (especially being one of the Big Three), it was tiring and oddly sad. However, Annabeth was the spark that made him happy.

When he was younger, Percy felt trapped, as if he was chained to the ground by the expectations that was laid on him. He was haunted by images of seeing his friends on the floor, not breathing. So, when he spent time with the daughter of Athena, he finally felt free. He felt like he could actually be happy. He wanted to fly, and she was his wings. So it was a big shock to him when he had lost his wings and had fallen out of the sky.

Percy ridded himself of those thoughts, a horrible guilt sword piercing his heart. He shouldn't think like this, not when he had Peter. Not when he had a _boyfriend._ Thinking of something else, he brought out the crumpled paper in his pocket; the shopping list. Percy stared at the letters, watching them disform into incomprehensible scribbles and lines. It was a game to him, to try and unscramble the letters, but as his head started to inch closer to pain, he crunched the paper into a ball and shoved it back into his pocket. _Curse that stupid paper!_ He thought.

Noticing some teenage boys and girls coming his way, his heart started moving faster and he put his hood up. After the war, Percy's thoughts were about people or friends. They were a liability to him, and they were all annoying in his book, trying to get his attention and talk about stupid things like make-up or what person they slept with. It gave Percy a headache thinking about it. He didn't need anyone, Percy didn't need to see his mistakes everywhere he went.

Finally reaching his destination, Percy opened the gothic, black gate that opened to the cemetery, flinching at the loud screaming sound that the gates made. He walked to the side, buying flowers from a small store that a man had put up for people who couldn't afford expensive flowers at the malls. "Thank you," he whispered child-like to the seller as Percy told hold of the multi-colored roses and lilies in his hand.

Walking through the maze of graves, he finally spotted Annabeth's and the other demigod's tombstones. And near them, was Paul. Paul had died during the war, never being able to see his son come home. Sally had described it as a hit-and-run car crash, she said that Paul had died on impact and didn't feel any pain, much to the fortune of Percy. He didn't want Paul to feel any pain when he died.

Usually, any demigod's grave would be buried in Camp. But Percy and the other Seven made a pact; a promise. They all promised that they would be buried in this cemetery because as the sun would set, it would hit the tombstones, giving them a godly yet warm feeling. Not only that, but it had a perfect view of the sea. One could just stare at it, letting the waves wash utter calm over them. Percy smirked to himself as he remembered that pact that his friends had made when they were on the Argo 2, before their deaths.

"Hey guys," Percy started, his voice small and shy. "It's been a few months, hasn't it? After the war, um, it's kind of been hard without you guys here. I know that may seem selfish to say, but…I've been trying so hard; you know? I've been trying to get better. Mom was thinking of sending me back to anger management classes…again. She was also thinking of sending me back to therapy. But I won't, don't worry. Plus, we couldn't afford it. Everything's changed, Paul…he…left. And I also…may have gotten a boyfriend. You would have liked him Annie, he's the smartest kid in the whole school. He's different than the others at Midtown, he's…strange. He's so kind, and I…I'm sorry." Percy looked the floor shamefully, "I'm sorry I moved on without your permission. I…I-I'm so sorry." Percy's stopped talking as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Already knowing who it was, Percy turned around and hugged the person, tears still falling out of his eyes.

"It's okay, Percy. It's okay, I'm right here, and I'm not leaving." The person sank to the floor as Percy's collapsed from the strain he was taking. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay to cry. Just let it out."

"Peter," Percy cried as he clutched at his boyfriend's back.

"I'm right here," Peter comforted again, letting Percy shake in his arms. This wasn't exactly a normal occurrence, but Peter had experienced Percy's breakdowns enough times to understand what to do and when it was going to happen. Not that he enjoyed it, he thoroughly hated it, but he wanted to show Percy that he can tell him anything that was on his mind or his heart. He wanted to be there for Percy. Peter wanted him to feel less alone in the world.

Silence walked through the cemetery, Sadness being followed behind him. They left the two boys in the field, not wanting to touch them and break their hearts even more.

Percy and Peter lay on the floor, side-to-side. "Thanks Peter."

Peter shrugged aimlessly, "No problem. Sally told me that this might happen, so I was ready. Did you want to talk to your friends and dad again? Or are you finished?"

Getting up, Percy shook his head. "No, I finished. And, I don't really want to talk again. I might get another breakdown. And as much as I like it when you are hugging me, I don't want you to go through that again. I feel guilty enough that you have to take care of my shit."

Peter laughed and blushed at the pout that came on Percy's mouth. Kissing Percy's forehead, he responded: "Don't worry about it. I'm okay with hugging you every once and a while. Plus, I've noticed how exhausted you've been these past few days. Also, I'm going to talk to Annabeth. So if you want to watch, then you can." Peter walked back to the tombstone Percy was originally at, Peter bowed in respect. "Annabeth Chase, I would like to thank you for being there for Percy for all those years. I know that you both dated and that you protected him, but now, will you allow me to protect him. He is the best boyfriend that I can ever have, and he's helped me through so much. So, if you haunt our asses, please haunt mine because Percy doesn't deserve it. He—ouch! Alright alright!" Peter backed away from the grave when Percy punched him playfully.

"Hey, you want to go to Gwen's grave?" Percy asked, though his voice was dark, his eyes were playful and mysterious.

Peter shrugged, "Sure."

Both boys approached Gwen Stacy's grave, Percy coughing in act of saying a speech and Peter eyeing him from the side. "Hello Gwen," Percy started. "I would also like to thank you for being with dumb-ass Parker over here for all those years. Like _damn_ , he's enough trouble for me and we've only been together for months. Ouch—haha, I was kidding! I swear…not really. Anyway! I promise you, Gwen Stacy, no matter what, I'll protect him. You can be at rest now. And I would rather not have you haunt his or my ass, even though Peter's ass _is_ nice ouch—Parker! I swear to the gods!"

Peter laughed as Percy pouted, "C'mon. Sally gave you a shopping list, right? Well, instead of me translating it for you, we can go shopping together, plus, I need to buy some computer parts to fix this thing."

"'Thing,' nice Peter, love you being vague." Percy snorted.

"No, but you do love me." Peter's eyebrows raised, a blinding smile on his face as he pushed through the cemetery gates. This was the moment when Percy knew that even though he moved on from Annabeth, and even though he lost everything. He still had Peter.

* * *

 **Whooo! Updated early because I was able to re-write a couple new chapters, so this is nice. I don't know whether or not I should post another chapter for this Thursday. Do you guys want that? I can post again, but I usually like waiting things off so I don't stress myself. But I can post another chapter on Thursday if you guys want that, it will be fine. Anyway, when I was writing another chapter, I got so tired because like, I deleted and added so much shit that it's getting so tiring that I have to write all of that stuff. Trust me, I'm a really lazy person. And that sucks because being lazy but creative are two things that shouldn't be next to each other, but they are for me.**

 **Also, I know that Percy still reminisces of Annabeth a lot. This chapter made him sound like he still loves Annabeth, he still does, but now its platonic, because he has Peter. Like, if Annabeth came back from the dead, Percy would love her like a friend because he doesn't like abandoning people. He also is _perfectly_ happy with Peter, he loves him so much he would die for him. If the Percy/Annabeth scenes seem romantic, they are not. Trust me, there are such things as different gendered people being friends with nothing sexual between them. **

**I don't know what to say now. I had more planned to say, but I have forgotten. Whoops. Okay, bye.**

 **-Kal  
 _Valar Morghulis_**

 **P.S: Please vote Arya Stark for #GoTMVP on Twitter because she is honestly a bad-ass. Who else saw what she did with the Freys?! Come on, if that doesn't make her MVP, I don't know what else will. OKAY, RANT COMING: Can I honestly just say that I don't like Sansa Stark? She's the Disney princess gone wrong. She was so annoying during Season 1, and she still kind of (?) is. Like, BITCH DON'T YOU FUCKING INTERRUPT JON SNOW HE KNOWS HIS SHIT. And Lady Mormont bless her fucking soul she deserves the whole world for being the best princess ever. She trumps Sansa and that catagory because Sansa needs to stop having a rack attack with Jon. This has suddenly become a Sansa bashing thing? Well then, whatever. Anyway, Arya is boss, love her or else I will stop this fanfic and kill everyone in this fucking story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so, explanation time before you read this chapter. In the original form of this story, Percy was seventeen going on eighteen. That was fine, it was good, and it fit with Andrew Garfield's Spiderman. But now, since I'm re-writing it and Spiderman Homecoming came out, I had to lower Percy's age to sixteen going on seventeen because it fits Tom Holland's Spiderman, plus it would be creepy (for me) for an seventeen/eighteen year old to date a fifteen year old. So, to the person who commented that this wasn't Tom Holland's Spiderman: it is. I still kept the scene when Peter and Percy go to Gwen's grave because I already wrote it and I just needed her to get out the way. So, if Gwen appears in Tom Holland's future movies, I don't need to worry about her because she's already dead! Also, I haven't seen enough of the new spiderman, so if the personality is a bit OOC, understand that I've only seen _one_ movie and I'm not good with personalities. **

**Now time to answer this question from Matt: "So what is Percy's sexuality in this story again? I mean it's not any of the stuff that you said he wasn't in the last chapter? Annoying, confusing loser." Okay, I understand the beginning but not the rest of the question. Anyway, I'm just going to reveal it now. Percy is demisexual! I really like that because there is _hardly_ any demisexuals in the books I read (aside from Neil from TFC). And it kind of fits? Because, Percy didn't immediately fall in love with Annabeth when he met her, it took time, it took OVER THREE BOOKS FOR THEM TO FINALLY KISS. So, Percy's demisexual. My story with Percy and Peter is that, when Percy went to school, he was still in mourning and was so tired and alone, but he didn't want to make any friends. Then, Peter came in and showed him around while helping him. I guess he and Percy talked a lot till they became friends. With time, Percy liked the sophomore and fell in love with him, Peter did to with Percy. So yeah, that's how it went. For the rest of the question, I didn't say anything about Percy's sexuality in the last chapter. He was in love with Annabeth and she died, that makes room for relationships. Also, in the first chapter, if you read the bold at the top, it says the main ship is Peter/Percy. And I know that Percy still thinks of Annabeth in the story, but that's normal PTSD. It doesn't just go away after a few minutes, thoughts of Annabeth doesn't just go away in a few weeks. It takes time, sometimes, it can last for more than two years. I broke up with my ex and I still think of him from time to time. So yeah, and I don't know if you're calling me an annoying, confusing loser or Percy and annoying, confusing loser. But in response to that: yes. I am very much an annoying, confusing loser. Thank you. **

* * *

I Met Ice Cube Dude

 **Percy Jackson:**

"Did you know that I used to dream about working there? I wanted to build something important." Percy looked at the building Peter was talking about; Stark Towers. "I told Gwen that I would make it there, I told Uncle Ben about that too, but I don't know anymore." Peter stood stock still for a slight moment, eyes hazy from remembrance. Shaking his head, Peter tried to remove any bad thought from his mind, but the images of Uncle Ben and Gwen's death still got to him.

Percy shrugged aimlessly, but he was secretly rooting for Peter. Percy knew that Peter worked hard inviting things that seemed way over Percy's head. He tried to make sense of what Peter would build, but it would all be confusing in the end. So, Percy appreciated Peter's experiments from afar, saying what he thought was cool and what he thought Peter should work on or fix. "You weren't wrong in telling them that. Peter," Percy warned, seeing the skeptical face Peter gave him. "Peter, you're the smartest kid in all Midtown. Hell, maybe even New York. If you believe you're going get an internship at Stark Towers, then hell yeah you are."

Peter shook his head, "Tony Stark probably won't even notice me. I've tried, I'm just not important enough. You should know this, Percy. The people who get internships at Stark Towers…they are all rich, they have all the power in New York. Children of businessmen, bankers, politicians…me? I'm just some kid from Queens who lives with his Aunt in an apartment."

For someone so smart, Peter was sometimes exceptionally stupid. "Peter, I've seen you accomplish things you have never done before. I've seen you conquer every difficulty you have ever had, you _can_ get an internship at Stark Towers if you wanted. You said you were going to build something important! Something that was going to save people, why are you so depressed all of a sudden? I know you can do it."

"I don't know. When I first said it to Gwen, it felt like I could do anything. But then, I remembered that Gwen also wanted a scholarship there. But, even the smartest girl in Midtown fell short. Percy, Gwen is smarter than me. What chance am I going to get if Gwen can't get it? I don't even think Liz can get into there, and you know her; smart _and_ a great leader."

Percy put down his coffee that he got from the store they were situated at, "Don't worry, Peter. Continue living with your life, invent things, never stop being you. I promise you, with all those actions, a reward will come. Just you wait." Peter sent one last look to the tower before grabbing his own coffee and relaxing next to Percy.

"Oh look, it's the homos. Be careful guys, they might infect us." And at the same time, Peter and Percy groaned, rolling their eyes at the sight of their most annoying enemy; Flash Gordon.

Percy barely looked at him, his head hurt from merely seeing the boy. Flash Gordon was a tall, blonde haired boy with a brain the size of a pea. "Flash, can't you just please shut up? You are lowering the IQ of the whole block, and I would rather not want any of my brain cells killed just because some big, buff Cheeto-puff stabbed them with his stupidity."

Flash's face was as red as a fire hydrant, the blood pumping to his face. He quickly ran over to Percy and grabbed the lapels of his shirt while the rest of his crew grabbed Peter and held him back. "Flash, let us go. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Peter yelled as they were being dragged to the nearest alleyway.

Quickly assessing the scene being played in-front of him, Percy quipped up a few lines. "Yeah Gordon, what do you think you're doing? Too weak to handle some…ya' know: 'one and one action.' You don't need to include Parker, let him go."

Flash looked at the struggling boy in his friends' grasps and shrugged, "Let him go. This is between me and Perky here. Ain't that right?" Flash snickered as he patted Percy's face with hand, knowing that Percy hated being touch with consent.

Percy didn't respond, he didn't want to. He was more focused on Peter, trying to tell him to leave the alleyway with every expression he knew. "Peter! It's okay, I'll handle this. Go to my house and give the groceries to my mom, step in to say 'hello' to her. I'll be fine."

Peter grimaced, he hated the stupid martyr Percy was, always facing pain alone rather than with others. Even though he hated it, Percy had a better chance defeated these guys. Leaving, Peter shot one last concerned look at his boyfriend, trying to formulate a plan of how he can make it up to him for dealing with Flash.

"Wow Perky, didn't you would get attracted to such a p—" Seconds later, Flash was on the floor, a bruise slowly forming on his cheek, and looking up to an enraged Percy. "Did you just _slap_ me?"

"Don't you ever disrespect him, don't you ever call him what you were about to. Just because I let you walk all over me, doesn't mean I'm not going to defend my boyfriend's name." Percy raised his fists, showing them that he was ready to raise another fist. However, Percy wasn't really going to punch any of these boys. He knew when he needed to back off, just a few punches from them would make them stop and it would be over. But, if they said another word about Peter, then he would be there again to defend him.

Flash was the one that punched first, gaining useless retribution to when Percy slapped him. "Looks who's weak now, Perky!" Flash landed another punch to Percy's ribs. Seeing him drop to the floor, Flash smiled, kicking Percy in the stomach as his friends laughed. "You know, you really shouldn't have made fun of me." Picking Percy up by his lapels, Flash pushed him to his feet. "C'mon Perky, I know you can lay a hit on me. Do it."

Percy didn't say anything, he didn't need to. There were no words that needed to be wasted on a person like Flash Gordon. So, he got up. Raised his fists lightly and exhaled raggedly, ready for the other punches that were coming to him. "I can do this all day."

Angered, Flash raised his fist again, but before he could do it, another hand came up and stopped him. "What the hell?"

Percy looked through his raised fists and saw a abnormally muscled man holding Flash's arm. "Hey. Pick on someone your own size."

A sudden look of anger appeared on Flash's face before turning around. "You wanna lay off buddy—uh, um. Sorry sir." Flash quivered at the sight of the man, his legs starting to shake. His friends already left at the sight of the man, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

Percy looked at Flash in confusion, then at the man who let go of Flash's fist. Studying him more, he noticed that the man was blonde, and looked like he was in his late twenties. Staring at him more, Percy could have sworn that he had seen him before. _Maybe Peter knows him._

"You might want to leave here, _buddy._ " The man said with a smirk on his lips before smiling at the sight of Flash scurrying out the alleyway. "So, you go through this often? Jesus, you are young. How old are you?" The man asked Percy.

Sighing in relief from the lack of hitting, Percy immediately checked his body for injuries. _A sprained ankle, that's not that bad. A bruise on the cheek, that's fine. And—ow shit._ Percy flinched from the feel of his ribs. _I probably cracked one, whatever, that's something some ambrosia can fix._ "I'm sixteen, it's not that young! I'm almost turning seventeen. And I'll go through beatings as many times as I can if it's to protect the one's I love. I'm fine with getting a few bruises here and there if I can re-direct that assholes attention away from Peter.

The man smiled and chuckled, "Yeah. I saw what you did there, kid. That was a brave thing you did for him. I'm sure he's grateful. Though, it must be hard for you to endure all those punches. You need the hospital?"

Percy let out a wheeze and waved his hand dismissively, "Of course it was hard, it was hard for to _not_ punch him. Trust me, I could have easily taken him down." Just by looking at his face, Percy knew the blonde man didn't believe him in the slightest.

"You know," he stated, "I was a little like you when I was growing up. I took all those hits, but not because I wanted to protect someone. I just did it because I thought it was right, fighting against all the evil." The man's smile died down by a slight fraction. "You also remind me of someone else, he grew up with me, he's gone now, but he protected others like what you did for your friend. Though, he was better at protecting himself. Hey, what's your name by the way? I didn't quite catch it."

Percy stared at the blonde-haired man, narrowing his eyes. He pondered whether he should tell his name or not, but he conceded, thinking it was just one harmless man. _What harm can telling_ _ **one**_ _guy my name be?_ "It's because I didn't throw it, Muscles. But, if you must know, it's Percy. Percy Jackson."

The blonde guy outstretched his hand for Percy to shake, he politely obliged. "My name is Steve Rogers." Silence passed by, maybe even a tumbleweed as the man looked Percy expectantly, as if he was waiting for the boy to suddenly drop to the floor and worship him.

"What?" Percy finally asked as the silence became too loud.

Steve just shrugged lightly, "Sorry, I'm not used to this reaction. It's actually quite welcoming, thank you Percy Jackson. You made my day."

Percy looked at the man strangely. _Was he expecting me to freak out? Who does he think he is? A superhero?_ "I didn't know you are famous, what did you do? Or what do you do?"

"I'm—" But before Steve could continue, Peter came back running through the alleyway.

"Percy! Thank god. I was looking for you back at the coffee shop, I thought you would be there by now." A small smile appeared on Percy's face as he watched Peter's actions. "Oh my god, is that a bruise? Did you let Flash hit you? Percy, we talked about this."

Percy let out a laugh and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder before removing himself. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a few bruises, Peter. It's okay." He turned back to Steve, "Well nice meeting you Steve, but I have to get back to my mom."

Looking at who Percy was talking to, Peter's jaw dropped considerably. "What the—why are you—what the hell is going on?!"

Ignoring Peter, Steve nodded at Percy and grabbed his shoulder, ignoring the way Percy stiffened at the touch. "It was nice talking to you Percy, I'm serious. People don't usually treat me like that. You know, like a normal human being. It was nice seeing you as well, Peter. Percy thinks highly of you, you should be glad you have him as your boyfriend."

Looking at Peter, Percy scoffed and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the alleyway and ignoring the way his boyfriend just seemed to _drool_ at the sight of Steve. _Typical mortals._ "There is no way that Muscles is stealing my boyfriend away from me." Percy muttered to himself. "C'mon dreamer," he stated to Peter. "Time to drop you off at your house."

* * *

 **So, I'm updated! This is kind of late, I'm sorry! But please take into consideration that I have forty-seven chapters to re-write, and my chapters are kind of long because of how much I write in them. So please please please, be patient with me. Also, please comment, I don't usually say that, but comments are the thing to keep me going. Also, I'm not that good with relationships because like, I've only ever had one. But I really like special quirks about relationships. Like, in Peter and Percy's relationship, they:**

 **1) They like to call each other idiots most of the time. But they like to call each other 'their idiots.' For example:  
"You're an idiot."  
"But I'm your idiot." Or...  
**

 **"You're an idiot, but you're my idiot."**

 **2) Whenever Percy gets a nightmare or he feels depressed or alone, he likes to put his fingers to Peter's pulse. Because Percy likes to know that's Peter is alive and there. The pulse helps Percy ground himself.**

 **I don't know what else to put into their relationship, but they love each other a lot. Also to checkingdude who likes loner!percy. Sorry! It used to be that way, but like, this ship happened and I really like it? And I know that Percy is on the run and such, but like, something happens and like, he can't go and talk to Peter. You'll see. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **-Kal  
 _Valar Morghulis_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Answering comments time:  
** "I gotta say I'm interested in seeing where this goes. I admit I've looked to see if there are any Percy/Peter fics and couldn't find any, so I'm glad that you're writing this. So far the only disappointing thing is it's not Homecoming Peter, but that's ok in the long run. Keep up the good work, I'm going to keep following this story to see where it goes..." - TwightlightOfFate  
 **Thank you! I know right! There is literally hardly any Percy/Peter fics. Actually, I think I'm the only one. If there are any, please tell me because I want to see some. And yes, it's Homecoming Peter, I put an explanation in chapter 3, but if you want a shorter one, here: I know it seems like Andrew Garfield's Spiderman because of the Gwen thingy, but it isn't. It is actually Tom Holland's Spiderman because he did a wonderful job in the movie and I like him the best. But I still kept the Gwen thingy because I just needed her gone. So if she appears in future Spiderman movies, I wouldn't need to worry because she's dead. I love Tom Holland's Spiderman so much that I actually changed Percy's age so he can fit Tom Holland's Spiderman. I didn't it to seem creepy because Percy was originally seventeen going to eighteen, and that's a bit too old. And thanks for following my story!**

 **Please comment because I'm a lazy person who writes because I like making people happy. If you guys have any questions, I'll try and answer them the best I can. Thanks and hope you like this really short chapter.**

* * *

Tony Likes Stalking Teenagers It Seems. But Don't Worry, He's Really Good At It.

 **Tony Stark:**

Tony Stark was bored, incredibly so. There he was, laying down on the couch, listening to Pepper's babbling about conserving energy and weird stuff like that. It wasn't really news to Tony, he already did what he needed to do. Plus, he already made up plans to destroy the plans Pepper made and made more plans on better plans for conserving energy.

He continued to think on this until Steve walked in with a contemplating face. _Thank god, someone to finally torture._ "Hey Steve, welcome to mi casa. Please give me something interesting, I don't really feel like going outside right now and kissing babies' foreheads. No offense Pepper, your talking is interesting, but…well…it's earth."

Steve shook his head at Tony after saying his greetings to Pepper. "Sorry 'bout that Tony, not much I can do about your boredom. Though, I did meet a strange person today."

Scoffing, Tony went upside down on the couch and responded back to Steve. "Why? What did he do? Did he kiss you or something?"

"Oh shut up, Stark." Steve shot back with a smirk. "And not really, he did the opposite of what most people would usually do. Instead of—"

Tony suddenly stood up on the couch and made a dramatic pose. "Dropping at your feet, kissing the ground and saying 'All mighty Captain America! Please give me your autograph.'"

Glaring at Tony, Steve moved to the kitchen to get some alcohol. He readied about two bottles of wine just in case Tony was in a more boisterous mood than his usual. "Well, it was like you said but less dramatic. He just…well, we _talked._ Not really _talked_ per se. It just felt strange. He didn't even know me!"

Perking up from the couch, Tony looked at Steve with a confused expression. "He doesn't know you? Wow, how closeted is that kid? I thought everybody knew you. Maybe he's just an immigrant from some place…that lives deep underground." Tony walked around his apartment before finally standing up on the couch and snapping his fingers. "Hey Popsicle, what's his name?" He asked with a mischievous smirk. Tony, honestly, was just bored and wanted to stalk someone.

"His name is Percy Jackson. That's what he told me." Steve muttered.

"Whatever, just tell me if this is what he looks like." Tony pulled up a picture of what it looked like, in Steve's eyes, a twelve-year-old kid. He had unruly black hair that shot up in all directions, he had a set of green eyes that Tony swore moved like the ocean in the picture. Steve couldn't help but feel encapsulated by the boy's eyes, it wasn't that hard too, even though he had already seen the same eyes on Percy. "Uh, Steve, want to tell me why the kid is threatening a very tall man holding a gun with a baseball bat?"

Steve took a double-take at the picture, but it remained the same. Though, there were some flickers, the baseball bat the child held turned into a sword. "I have no idea. That's the person I was talking about. Except he's supposed to be older by now." He told Tony who cracked his fingers and started typing as fast as he could on the keyboard.

After five minutes of searching (more like five seconds), Tony found a file within SHIELD headquarters. "Yes, some actual information! But why would this kid be in SHIELD files." Tony continued his search, going through firewalls and typed in a bunch of codes. More searching passed before he found the actual file, only to find out that it was completely blocked and classified. "What?"

Steve looked over, "What happened?"

 **Name: ************

 **Level Clearance: *********

 ***All files on Hard Copy***

"Steve," Tony said slowly as he looked at the screen. "We're going on a hunting trip, and it's going to take us some time before we'll get back. We are going to find out the secrets this kid is holding if Fury likes it or not."

"Stark!" A voice interrupted, "I came as soon as I heard. Do you want to tell me why Agent Hill told me that we had a breach in the system? And do you want to tell me why you were in there looking for a person we haven't even found yet?" Before Tony could answer, Fury interrupted him once again. "I don't know how you came upon this file, but it's _highly_ classified. Only four people know the name of this person, but since you both know, that number bumped up to six people. Trust me, Stark, if you're going to search for him, you'll find nothing."

Tony frowned, "You know what? From that whole tangent you went on, I only learned one thing: SHIELD needs to move away from Hard Copy. You know how boring that is! That's paper, who uses paper anymore?"

Fury, ignoring Tony, started walking out the room. Before he went inside the elevator, he faced the soldier and the Egotistical Tin Can, "I will see you later Soldier, Mr. Stark." He said, addressing both of them. "You both will probably be needed later."

 **Fury:**

Walking out of Stark Towers, Fury approached the red car parked nearby. "Coulson, did you as I asked?"

"Yes sir," He answered back. "I gave them the message you wanted them to hear. They are approaching the Jackson household now, sir. They are ready to detain him and take him to the Helicarrier. Though, I don't have any idea why you would be doing that. Perseus doesn't seem that bad, he hangs out with his mom, takes care of her, even goes out with his boyfriend every once and a while."

"Even the nicest or bravest ones can be the worst killers, Coulson." Fury answered back with a leisurely tone. "That boy is hiding things, that's for sure. But what I am sure of: with the right pushing, I can get him to be what I want him to be, regardless of the ways I push him."

Coulson looked at the stoic Fury with caution, "You don't seriously think he's a terrorist, do you? You labeled him as one, but his files look more like coincidence."

"No, I don't think he is. But, it's a more believable cover. I can't have the others thinking that I took some kid just because I wanted him on my team. No, something needs to be real. Plus, those files have some serious casualties listed in places Perseus was seen at, it won't be hard to think he's a terrorist."

* * *

 **This is such a short ass chapter, I'm so sorry. I hate short chapters, I usually write longer. When I originally started this story, all I did was write short chapters, but not anymore! I might actually combine chapters to make them longer, yeah, that's probably what I'm going to do. Also, can we just appreciate Tom Holland in the new movie Spiderman: Homecoming. IT WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN I THOUGHT. It was so phenomenal to see his wonderful acting, especially in the scene with the collapsed building, it really shows and puts Tom's acting to the highest. In future fics, I'm just going to use Tom Holland's Spiderman because I love him so much.**

 **If you guys notice, I'm a fangirl who really hates writing titles. So I literally write random shit and it's weird. I just ramble and ramble and that is how I make my chapters! Anyway, I have to go write more, see you next Thursday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Answering Comments Time:**

 **"** Oh sorry, I guess I missed that Author's Note when I read it the first time. Another great chapter. Just one question, how did Fury get there so fast? Tony hacked in, then five minutes later Fury arrived." - TwilightOfFate  
 **That is a great question! Okay, so I decided to delete a part because it didn't seem important and I was rambling. Basically, the part explained why Fury got there so fast. So, instead of sending Natasha and Clint to go to the house originally, he was going to go there. However, he then gets a message from the Council to get to the Helicarrier because they were going to have a meeting pertaining to the containment and plans of Loki and the Tesseract. So, he sends the two spies over and calls Coulson to pick him up. He then gets a message from Agent Hill that a breach came into the system from Stark, Fury was already there so why not go visit him. So yeah, that's how he got there so fast.**

"I finally found a crossover with tom hollands Spider-Man and this story is great" - PercyJ3  
 **Dude, same. Like, there is hardly any crossovers with Tom Holland's spiderman. And I really really really like how Tom Holland portrayed him, so I was so sad when I have a lack of crossovers. But then, I remembered my story and how Peter Parker was in it, and I was like: "Let's re-write this with Tom Holland!" Did you know, that originally, the re-write was going to still be Andrew Garfield? But since I'm so lazy, I didn't write the re-writes till after Homecoming came out. It was then where I _immediately_ changed my character to be Tom Holland. **

**That's all the comments I'm answering for this chapter. If you guys have any questions please comment or comment anything that you want to say. I usually don't say this, but I'm really lazy and need some motivation because I have no self-esteem. Anyway, hope you like the chapter, it's a longer one this time!**

* * *

Why Is There A Strange Man In My House? Who Does He Think He Is? A God?

 **Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow):**

As she continued through the block, Natasha couldn't stop her mind from doing its job; thinking. _Why would Fury send us to some random civilian's house?_ Was one of the many thoughts she had. There wasn't anything wrong with thinking, but for Natasha, that is something rarely used. Yes, she used her thinking to diagnose situations and how to solve them, but if it's emotionally directed to the main problem, then that's the worst thing she can do. Natasha, no matter who the target was, was not allowed to face her thoughts and emotions.

"Hey Nat," Clint called by her side, using a nickname he frequently used with her. "Do you think we are doing the right thing? I looked at this kid's files, I even backtracked his mom. Ignoring some dubious sightings, they look peaceful, especially in these past months. Do you think Fury is doing a right job in making us detain him?"

Natasha stayed silent. What was she supposed to say to her friend? Instead of answering, she continued to deflect. "It's not our job to think, Clint. Don't let your morals get in the way of the job, nor the mission, even if the kid looks innocent. What were you doing before this?" She asked in a murmur. Agents don't usually discuss their missions with other Agents, but Natasha and Clint were more complicated than that. They weren't just some Agents that worked together frequently. They were _friends._ They worked and fought together in Budapest, but they never talk about what happened in Budapest.

"I was going to touch base before this. Howard Stark found some blue cube in the ocean when he was searching for Cap. I was going to do protection detail over the scientists and watch for any threats. Though, pretty sure Fury put me there because of a doctor that is under Thor's protection."

Natasha snickered at Clint's fairly easy mission, "But then Fury pulled you out. Don't worry about it, your mission sounds boring anyway. Knowing you, you would have messed up the mission or tease the scientists just for entertainment."

Clint looked her way and snorted, "Whatever, we both know that I would have gotten away with it to. What was your mission?"

"I was supposed to interrogate this Russian trader. In _my_ way."

Laughing, Clint threw a piece of metal he found on the road at a biker. "You mean the 'lure-men-in-and seduce-them-but-then-kick-their-asses-way'?" From the lack of answer, Clint continued. "Of course you would use that. I still don't know how you make it work."

Natasha gave a slight wink at Clint, "He's a man. Fury knew that he shouldn't send a man to do a woman's job." Clint scoffed and left it at that, even though he still didn't understand.

Both people trudged their way through the sidewalk, kicking over weeds and rocks. Natasha continued to think, think of what would happen if she stuck to her mission and completed it. She would have information that would save many lives. "Hey Nat?" Clint called once more to the listening spy.

"Yeah?"

Silence followed, pushing himself in the conversation before becoming bored and cursing someone else. "Do you still think it's right? I can't get this mission out of my head. Don't you think it's also strange that even though we both studied up on the kid's file, we both don't know his name?"

Natasha didn't answer back, but Clint knew what she was saying. She also thought it was wrong to take an innocent teenager away from his home, away from his mother. She believed in second chances, she believed in the theory that innocence could be pure. But she didn't say it out loud, not to an unbelieving world full of cruel bosses and stacking businesses. No, she kept her thoughts to herself.

A good fifteen minutes later, both Agents approached the house and were alert the moment they saw the open door and cold chill that nerved them to the core. Guns in their hands, they approached the inside of the house steadily and alert, but came up with nothing. She studied her surroundings and took notice of the books on the tables, the clean kitchen, and the baby room that looked under-construction. Natasha turned to Clint, "Go back to base. I'll call Fury and tell him we didn't find anything. I still have my mission to complete."

Clint turned away from her and the house, a feeling of guilt rushing through his veins as he remembered the interior of the house. It looked normal, completely clean. A teen living that peaceful with his mother did not deserve the judgement he was going to get. "I hope Fury doesn't find that kid anytime soon." Clint mumbled to no one but his heavy heart.

 **Percy Jackson:**

 **-A Few Hours Before Natasha and Clint Left-**

"Please tell me that I'll get a taste of your mom's cooking. Aunt May is cooking meatballs again and I swear she doesn't know the difference between cooked and burnt." Peter said jokingly, a smile on his face. "You don't want me to get poisoning, do you?"

Percy rolled his eyes, swinging the grocery bags in his hand. "Well, it would save me the money of buying you things and driving you everywhere."

Peter slapped his arm, "You liar! You don't even drive!" As both boys neared a familiar intersection, Peter felt his phone vibrate and picked it up. "Nevermind, I have to go. Aunt May needs me help with some stuff. I'll see you later. I hate you!" Peter kissed Percy on the cheek for running off, his arm waving radically in the distance.

"I hate you to, you nerd." Percy's face became red, a smile on his face as he continued walking home to his mom. His stomach let out a minimal roar, and Percy blamed it on Peter because he was the one who mentioned food. "Why am I hungry? I just had a drink." Percy continued to walk past the apartments, most of them filled with druggies and hipsters. Though, Percy didn't mind them. Behind the addiction and drugs, they were decent people. Seeing the rose bushes Percy's mom grew on her balcony, he hurried home, a weird feeling coming from his chest. Something didn't seem right.

As he waked towards the door, a light seeped through, the door was ajar. Percy's heart beat faster like a professional percussionist would beat on the drums. He hardened his face and walked slowly towards the door, holding his ball-point pen. Silently, Percy creeped into his house and felt a shiver crawl up his spine. The door must have been open long enough that the cold air gathered in a group and made the living room practically freezing. "Percy?" His mom started, her eyes wide with surprise. "H-honey, I thought you were coming back later." Sally stared at Percy with warning before looking at the man standing beside her.  
Percy eyed him warily, gripping his pen even harder. "I was, but I started getting hungry." Getting impatient from the lack of movement, Percy turned to the man. He had slick black hair and was wearing a suit with a long black coat. "So, who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

The man's eyes darkened as he turned to Sally, "You didn't tell him about me? Sally dear, what were you thinking? That you would shield this boy from the truth? You know what he is, and you not telling him is damaging who he is."

Sally whipped her head at him, her voice so dark with anger that it made Percy shrink back for a bit, "You do not speak to me about the ways I raise my son. I didn't tell him because he didn't need to know, especially since you _left_ me." Glass shattered in Sally's heart and the pain came out through her voice. "You said you were coming back, but you _didn't_."

"Can someone just please tell me what's going on and why there is a strange man in our living room?" Percy exclaimed.

Sally took a deep calming breath for looking at her son, "Percy. This man, his name is Loki. He's…he…I used to…date him when I was younger, before I met Poseidon. He's special, just like your father, but he's also very different."

Percy scoffed, "He can't be that bad. What is he, a god?"

Blanching, Sally took hold of the shoulders of her son. "Percy, this is more serious than you can imagine. Here, sit on the couch." At the sight of movement from Loki, Sally let her anger out on him like a lioness would do to scold her lion. This time though, Sally was being more vicious. "No! Loki, you stand. I don't want your ego and your broken promises staining my perfectly clean couch." Loki winced, making Percy have a hint of a smile. "Anyway, like I said, I used to date him."

"How come I've never heard of him?" Percy asked, gesturing over to Loki.

Sally paused, her brows furring. "I couldn't tell you. I didn't think it was necessary. You see, when I met him, I was young. Very young. Younger when I met your dad. When I met Loki, I was nineteen and desperate. And then, I met him and he opened my eyes to…he opened my eyes to a greater understanding. Percy, Loki is a god. A _Norse_ god."

 _Oh shit._

"I didn't believe it either when I was younger," Sally continued. "But I had to. He visited me frequently and told me all about his world. I fell in love with him, Percy. We dated and talked with each other, he was one of the dreamiest men I have ever met. But, Loki's father was looking for him. Loki and his father weren't on good terms at the time, so he sent guards to where Loki would go and had orders to capture anything that captivated his attention. Loki knew of this and protected me."

 **Flashback:**

"Sally, I have to do this." A young Loki whispered into Sally's ear, moving his forehead to touch hers.

Sally shook her head, tears coming out of her eyes. "No. No no no, please don't leave me. There has to be another way. Please, just don't leave."

Loki hugged the shaking woman, the woman that he loved with all his heart and would do anything to protect her from his father. He remembered the first time he saw her, music in her ear and dancing by the sidewalk. It was, horribly, love at first sight. His heart beat faster and faster from the sight of her. "I'm sorry, Sally, but it must be done." Loki sighed as she continued to cry, his heart becoming dry. He kissed her forehead, "I love you. Always. Please remember that." Loki closed his eyes, feeling his power drain out of him.

Sally gasped at the feeling at the raw power being put inside of her. All this, just to keep her safe. She couldn't even use it, she was mortal. Yet, Loki was giving her almost all his power. "I will always remember," She whispered softly, face tired and damp with tears.

Pulling back, Loki stared at Sally. He memorized her, mapping out her face that he loved to kiss, running his hands down her arms and back to her shoulders, knowing that this may be the last time that he would ever see her. "You have to leave, my darling. They will find me soon; my power will have attracted them." Loki hugged her once more, "I'll come back. I promise, my darling. The stars will guide me back to you."

Sally pulled this time and stared at Loki's eyes, "Then I shall see you again. I love you." Sally gave him once last kiss before exiting the apartment, an anchor on her heart and Sadness following her, a hand on her shoulder. Sally wanted to say that she never looked back at the apartment, but that would be lying.

 **Flashback End:**

"But he never came back." She said, turning to glare at Loki. "I waited years from him, but he never came. But then, Percy, your father came in the picture. I think it was the power that Loki put in me that attracted Poseidon to me. I also believe it's why I was able to see through the Mist so powerfully and control it even though I'm a mortal, but that was long ago, it's harder now.

"Sooner or later, I fell in love with your father. And this time, he stayed long enough." Sally sent another glare to a wincing Loki. "I became pregnant with you, and you were one of the greatest things that happened to me. But I noticed something, it was harder to see through the Mist. I couldn't control it anymore, any power that I had was gone. The power that Loki gave to me, I could hardly feel it. This started happening when you were born, and that's how I knew that the power came into you. But the difference is Percy, you're a half-blood, the son of Poseidon. And that did something to Loki's power, unlocked it somehow, but your body made it your own.

"The power, when it was inside of me, did nothing, because I was a mortal. But with you, it became something else entirely. You _fed_ on the power when you were in the womb, but when you were born, the power started growing inside of you, right next to your Greek powers. Both of them didn't clash like how the Greek and Roman gods would, but yours accepted each other and helped each other grow. Poseidon took notice, he told me he had to leave because Loki's power and his presence would attract monsters like never before. Before he left, he sealed the power you gained from Loki and you grew up with the power of Poseidon inside of you. But that power, Percy, is still growing and growing, that's why you are such a powerful demigod."

Percy stared at his mother, mouth wide-open. "So what does that make me? A hybrid? Part human, part Greek, and part Norse?"

Loki stepped in, taking this as his cue. "That makes you one of the most powerful demi-gods in existence. The powers you gained from Poseidon and I not only accepted each other, but helped each other grow. You are the most powerful hybrids ever born."

"What powers did I even take from you?" Percy asked.

Loki took more time with this answer, his voice soft. "The thing is about me, Percy…I am Norse, yes. But a different Norse, one that isn't so accepted. The powers you gained from me is Frost Giant abilities. Frost Giants are creatures that live in Jotunheim, one of the Nine Realms of the universe. They are greatly hated because of the wars they caused. I was born as one of them, but my father, Odin, gave me a chance to live. But that was before they cast me out. You Percy, inherited those powers."

"And what powers do Frost Giants have?"

"It's as their name states: Ice Manipulation. The Frost Giants' most unique ability is their power to naturally manipulate ice and form ice from the moisture available to them either from standing water, the atmosphere, or possibly even their own bodies. Frost Giants are able to form and shape the ice into various tools, most commonly spiked or bladed weapons. I believe you can do that to, even before coming into the house you used their powers." Loki narrowed his eyes at Percy, "How long do you think that door was open?"

Percy shrugged aimlessly, "A few hours. It was really cold when I came inside."

Smiling, Loki shook his head. "No, it was open for a short amount of time. _You_ put the cold chill in the air, probably from the fear that something was wrong. I bet that you've been using your other powers since you were born, you just never noticed it. And soon Percy, you will be given more power, power that you can never dream of having. With you being so powerful, it will be fruitless for you to stay in this useless mortal world forever. You _belong_ at my side."

"The hell he is!" Sally shrieked, "Percy has had enough on his plate. You will _not_ put him in anymore wars or fights, Loki. My boy—" Before she could finish her sentence, Loki brought out a curious looking staff with a glowing stone and touched her on the chest with it.

"Sleep well, my darling. May you rest and be calm." Sally's whole body relaxed as if she was a puppet and her strings were cut off. But before she could fall on the floor, Loki caught her swiftly.

Percy, in a flash, uncapped his pen and pointed it at Loki. "What did you do to her? Reverse it now or I will knock you out, I swear."

Loki only tapped his staff on Percy's chest before the boy could swipe at him. "Don't worry, Percy. You will be a Prince worshiped by all by my side, and your mother will be my long-deserved Queen. I will get revenge on my father, and these pitiful mortals will do what they were born to do; kneel."

Little did Loki know, Fury was listening.

Percy's eyes flittered open, his vision blooming once more. Getting up, he saw that he was in a metal chamber of some sorts, one that looked exactly like a prison. It had a bed connected to the wall, a window with metal bars. Percy knew that someday, he would go to prison, but he didn't want it to be so soon. Also, Percy didn't' exactly do anything wrong.

Sitting on the side of the uncomfortable "bed," Percy took his time to think of the information he was told. He was the heir of Loki, a Norse god. He had ice powers and for some reason, he was taken here with his mother. Wait! Where was his mother? Percy, before he could stand up, was surprised by the sudden movement of the door.

Just in time, Loki had appeared. "Hello, Percy. I'm sorry for taking you so suddenly, but I had a little interference with this mortal agency. And since you are essential to my plans, I had to take you. I couldn't afford them capturing you." Walking towards Percy, Loki laid a hand on his shoulder like Percy's mother did earlier. "Percy, I'm giving you a choice. It might not feel about like a choice, but it is. I don't want you talking to this agency or do anything that is of relation to them. They are evil and are hindering to us. Understand?" Percy didn't really understand, he didn't know the people in this agency, and he didn't know what they were doing. But if they were trying to destroy Loki's plan, then Percy was pretty much sure that they were doing something right. Even so, Percy nodded to appease Loki. "Good, I was worried that you wouldn't. If you didn't," Loki went up to Percy, his hot breath in his ear. "You don't want anything bad happening to your Peter, don't you?"

From the mention of Peter from Loki, Percy growled and stepped back. "You wouldn't dare touch him, I will kill you if you do. If you hurt a single hair on his head, I will _destroy_ you."

Loki tsked, "Now now, don't need to be like that. That's the thing, Percy, I can do the exact same thing. If you hurt any part of my plan, then I will torture your pitiful boyfriend. I will remove his fingers, then his toes, then his ears. Then, if you turn against me again, I will make sure that he looks at you for one last time while I take out his eyes. Do you want me to continue? There are a lot of body parts to take from him, you mortals are also very susceptible to pain."

"What's the choice in this?" Percy asked, a shadow coming over his face.

"The choice is: you can join me and no one gets hurt. Or you can join me not willingly and I will torture your Peter. The choice is whether or not your boyfriend will survive this." Loki smiled, "It hurts me to do this to you, especially since you are my heir and I know what it means to be in love. But, this is just another necessary part of the plan. Now, you want to keep him safe, yes?" Loki continued, not waiting for Percy to speak. "You must do everything I ask of you, and then in the end, you will be rewarded for your loyalty. But first, I need you to have more power, you aren't at your peak yet."

Percy narrowed his eyes at the god, "What do you mean? What are you going to do to me?"

Loki shushed him, trying to calm him down. "Do not be afraid, I will explain." He, in swift movements, brought out the staff again. Though, this time, Percy focused on the strange, glowing rock incased at the top of it. "This is what you call a Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones. It has incredible capabilities when put into a human or a demigod like yourself. I saw it once in a vision I was granted to see, it was a small image, but I saw a human and alien with powers of the Mind Stone. The abilities they had were extraordinary, being able to move objects with telekinesis or shoot beams. I need you to also have this power, Percy. You were there, in the vision, standing next to those mortals. I believe this is the part of the timeline when you gain these powers."

Percy couldn't believe, he literally couldn't believe it. "Wait wait wait, you saw the future? That's impossible, the Greek gods couldn't see the future clearly, they had vague prophecies. Who 'granted' you that?"

Loki's mouth twitched in the slightest, "No one you must concern yourself with. Now, stay still." About to retort and open his mouth, Percy felt nothing. He couldn't feel anything at all, not his legs, his mouth, or even his arms. Moving his pupils downwards, he notices the staff touching his thigh slightly, weak enough so that he couldn't feel it. "Good, that's a good boy. Now, I'm sorry to say, but this is going to give you immense pain. I didn't want it to be this way, but we don't have enough time."

Percy's breath came out shorter and shorter to the point of hyperventilation as Loki approached him with the staff once more. This time, the tip of the staff in the middle of his head. He tried to shake his head, but his body was paralyzed from the hairs on his cranium to the soles of his feet. He wanted to yell at Loki, punch him, and run away, but his body still wouldn't let him. Percy watched as the Mind Stone glowed brighter and brighter, energy swirling around his head.

Being paralyzed didn't stop the agonizing scream from coming out his mouth.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! Everyone in the old story got so confused at this part, but I hope it's not confusing anymore because I _completely_ changed everything in this chapter. So many things in the old story was so trashy I might as well have vomited from the cringe, good thing it's better now. Anyway, sorry not sorry for not uploading this chapter last Thursday, but school started and I am really focused on getting good grades this year. Like, this is really important to me and I need to do all my homework. I'm going to continue writing, but it might have to change to ever other Thursday. If I write and/or feel inspired, I might post on some random day, but that hardly happens (I'm kidding, it happens a lot because I hate waiting). Also, this story has way too many mistakes because I don't have a Beta Reader, so if you any of you guys want to do that, it would be really cool. But just so you know (basically a word of warning), I don't do conversations well, so I might seem a little shy at first. So yeah, that's it. Thanks for reading and I shall see you Thursday or in two weeks. **

**-Kal  
 _Valar Morghulis_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm guessing that when Loki said he'd give his son the Mind Stone's "power" he meant take control of Percy's mind or give him his Ice Giant power like the stone did to Scarlet Witch and Pietro." - **Yeah, kind of? Percy's Ice Giant powers were always inside of him, he [Loki] just unlocked them. But Loki also gave him something else. I'm absolutely trash for powerful!Percy, so you shall see soon.**

"Nice chapter. Since I liked your last version, I'm sure this'll be a treat.  
see you next one!  
~BP2" - **I cri. My heartu cannot handle.**

Actually surprised hes upset at the gods for their conduct and that they let him go and saddened that it took this for it to happen. How old is he and is he comparable to aquaman physically?" - **You really shouldn't be surprised. I feel like that Riodan kind of just ignored the stress that he put on Percy, or just didn't speak about it. Usually, when stress is held inside for a _long_ time, you explode and get angry, and Percy really just had enough. His only anchor, Annabeth, died and he honestly has no idea what to do now except to get angry. The gods honestly can't do anything about that, he saved their asses way too many times for them to disagree. And Percy is sixteen. And he is (kind of) comparable to Aquaman? In terms of control over water, he's much stronger and stuff. But he's not as BUFF as Aquaman. I know that because I just watched Justice League yesterday. BTW, Barry Allen is my child and Erza Miller does a great job.  
**

"Awwww my gods! This is so GOOD and the ship is so original, I'm loving it!  
(P.S. was that a Hamilton quote I saw at the beginning of the chapter?;)" - **THANK YOU SO MUCH! Also, I am absolutely trash for Hamilton and the play, bless Lin-Manuel Miranda for being such a wonderful person and being so creative.  
**

"Is the Peter parker from the amazing Spiderman or Spiderman:Homecoming? Or the first three movies of Spiderman?" - **Jesus Christ it's Spiderman:Homecoming. This story should have tags for this question.**

"Rewriting 47 chapters? That really is hell on earth." - **Hell yeah it is.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego—No Wait! Wrong Script. Where In The World Is Sally Jackson? Oh! There She Is!

 **Tony Stark:**

Tony lay on the floor, staring at the moving holographic screens in-front of him. All of them showing The Avengers Initiative doing something bad-ass, and Tony would admit it: he looked better than all of them. There was the Hulk destroying cars and buildings, Captain Asshat-America being his natural self and saving people with his steroid muscles, Medival Blondie in a cape who thought that hammers were better than swords, Atomic Blonde who's actually a red-head and has emotional problems, and the Bird with hearing problems that no one likes.

Studying all the pictures, he swiped at the holographic scenes, moving them away to study the file he was given on about Loki. Mostly just speed-reading, Tony found out that Loki is the brother of Thor and tried to destroy the earth including his own brother. _What a douche bag._ Tony thought to himself.

Growing bored from the cliché story of the villain, Tony swiped at the screen again, and came upon Percy Jackson's file. "That's strange," he murmured to himself as he saw that both files were immediately connected to each other. Trying to open the file, Tony noticed again the message saying that all the files were on hard copy. He shrugged, he can hack more tomorrow.

 **Percy Jackson:**

"There is no need to get testy now, you should thank me for blessing you. In time, you will finally understand what I'm trying to do for you and your mother. Your boyfriend can join in if you want, but he won't be that high in the ranks."

Percy glared at the man who gave him a massive headache, anger pooling through him. He wanted to punch Loki is the balls and just take his mother and leave. Leave and never look back, maybe even buy another two houses for his mom and another for Peter and his aunt. _That would cost too much money…maybe we should just share the same house?_ "Where's my mom?"

"Do not worry, she is safe." Loki hesitated, "She wasn't cooperating as well as I thought she would be, but that shows she is still the same woman I met that long ago; feisty and stubborn."

Percy almost gagged as he glared at the god standing next to him, "Okay no. Stop…just stop…stop talking about my mom like that. Just…" he released a frustrated sigh, a hand massaging his temples. "Just tell me where my mom is."

Loki led Percy through the door with a hand on his back. Percy already knew this was just in case he ever wanted or thought of leaving, Loki would be there to deter him back. "Like I said, she wasn't cooperating as well as I thought she would be. She had to be…moved." Loki continued when he saw Percy's mouth about to open, "No, she's fine. She's fine, I made sure of that. Anyone that hurts her will have my wrath."

"You didn't answer my question! Where. Is. She." Percy's eyes darkened, hands clenched into fists.

Loki glared back, but his face much more neutral than angry. But his eyes were the feature to show the most emotion, it was as violent and dark as the night sky. "You will respect me, understand? I am the once and future king! You will bow down and kneel when I need you to. Though I love you like I love your mother, I will discipline you when needed. And your mother, since you wanted to know so bad, is here. We were going to let her stay home, but she wouldn't stop screaming for help. We moved her here where she will be much quieter."

"Take me to see her. Before I do anything you tell me to, take me to see her," Percy quietly demanded.

A deep guttural sigh resounded from Loki, before he nodded and motioned Percy to follow him. They walked around for a few minutes before Percy was lead to a hall with a staircase going down at the end. Loki looked sparingly at the end, "I will let you have a few minutes of your time with her. Talk and such, maybe even make her become more…composed. If you do, I will let her go back home. However, till I win the war, you will need to stay with me. That is the deal I can give you, understand? If you don't make her comply, she'll be stuck here. I would rather my queen be given proper living quarters, but as the future king, I must be prepared to give punishments." Percy stayed silent through Loki's monologue, anticipation growing in his heart the longer he stared at the stairs. "You may go now. I shall leave the two of you alone, and once you're done, you will be escorted with Mr. Barton and prepared for your latest mission."

Percy nodded out of caution, he didn't need an angry Loki on his backside; he needed to think of his mother, especially since she's in Loki's care. He walked forwards, each resounding step a bullet to his heart. Percy honestly didn't know why he was so anxious. Maybe it he knew it would be the long conversation they were going to have once he would see her, Percy didn't know, but he continued walking forwards anyway.

He opened the door, a sound piercing his ears.

Looking around, he notices how bland the room looks; just a bed, table, and a window. It looked like the room Percy woke up in. "Mom!" Suddenly, all the nervousness and anxiety washed away from him. Just from seeing his mom safe and sound, Percy knew that everything was going to be alright.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I shouldn't have brought you into this. This man, Loki, he's different now." Percy's face lay in Sally's lap, her hand stroking his hair like she would usually do when Percy was going through a difficult nightmare. "He isn't the man I fell in love with. That man, he was kind. Alone and sad, but kind. This new Loki," Sally paused, something strange in her voice that Percy couldn't pinpoint. "He's dangerous, I can tell. Something has happened and it destroyed him, leaving the old Loki dead."

Percy looked up at his mom, "Do you ever…regret falling in love with him? Like, do you ever believe that life would have been easier if you didn't fall in love?"

Sally gave her son a grave smile, "I can never regret falling in love with a man like Loki. When I first met him, he just…sparkled. No, not like that stupid Twilight crap we watched on TV a few days ago. This was different, my heart just burst. I was going through a hard time, Percy, I was young and afraid of life. My parents kicked me out and I was so depressed. Then, this god comes along and helps me love life, and he loved me. So no, I can never regret loving the man who me out of hating myself. I regret not saving him, not looking for him so he wouldn't become the monster he is now. I don't know what to do, Percy. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Percy stood up, his hands grasping Sally's in a tight grip. "No, don't be sorry. I have a plan, everything is going to be okay. I promise mom, I promise I'm going to protect you. I just…I just need you to stop fighting him. Mom! Please," he whispered, noticing the objection that was about to come out of her mouth. "I need you safe. After everything that happened, I can't have anything bad happening to you. I can't lose you like how I lost Annabeth, or Paul. Mom…I don't want to be alone again."

A deep-seeded hurt spread through Sally's chest, her son was in pain. She knew this from start, from the nightmares, the loneliness that she can clearly see from him, and it hurt her. Sally just wished that Percy could have the life he always wanted, not rich, but content and happy. "Okay, I'll stop fighting." She whispered to her son, knowing this that was a necessary evil in keeping the both of them safe and away from harm.

Percy let out a relieving sigh, "Thank you. I promise, mom, I'm going to keep you safe. Loki is going to let you go home, and soon, I'll join you. It will be like old times, I promise. You should probably visit Aunt May too, if that helps you. Everything will be like old times. I love you." Percy stood up and gave one last kiss to her mom's forehead before leaving the room.

Sally stared as her son closed the door, and for some reason, she knew that not everything was going to be alright. Sally knew that someone was going to die.

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, MOMMA SALLY KNOWING HER SHIT! Anyway, ignore that, sorry. Posting this chapter today instead of tomorrow to support BTS at the AMAs. Everyone who loves and supports BTS, please vote for them on MAMAs, it would mean the world to the AMRYs around the world and to me. Anyway, please leave comments and questions because I'm petty and I need to know how many people love this story because I literally have no self-esteem.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Nice, though I hope the other chapters are updated quicker." - **Surprise! Another update! Because I'm trash and I feel bad that I update so...weirdly. Yeah, I'm working harder on updating more, trust me please. It's just author's block and practices and stuff. No excuses, just reasons. ;)**

"Yaaaaaaaaaassssss! I love this story!" - **You my friend, give me life.**

 **Yay! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Dammit Germany, Why Does Everything Bad Happen There?**

 **Nicky Fury**

 **\- A Meeting-  
** "This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with forces you can't control," said one of the Council Members.

Becoming agitated, Fury answered back. "You ever been in a war, Councilman? In a firefight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?"

"You're saying, that is 'Asgard' has declared war on our planet?"

"Not Asgard, Loki." Fury interrupted.

"He can't be working alone. What about the other one? His brother." The Councilwoman stated, a picture of the blonde coming through to Fury's mind. Just from seeing him, Fury knew that Thor was on earth's side. He helped them in the end, so that was a huge plus.

"Our intelligence says, Thor is not a hostile. But he's worlds away, we can't depend on him to help. It's up to us." He paused for a moment then continued. "However, I do have some information about a new player on the board: Percy Jackson."

Silence swept in the room before the Council exploded. "Percy Jackson! The boy that appeared on the news a long time ago? I thought he was considered undetermined in SHIELD's files. What new information have you brought about him now, Director?"

"He, apparently, has direct connection with Loki that started out with his mother." Fury addressed. "He has some power that is also of relation to Loki. He is what one would call an 'heir.'"

"If Loki has an heir with the same amount of power, then we're up for another threat!"

Fury sighed in annoyance, but had a dead-beat face. "He has just recently met Loki and knows nothing of his plans or what he's looking for. If we got him to be on our side, that would be a huge detriment on Loki's side and a huge help for ours."

"That doesn't make him any more less than a threat! Why aren't we searching for him right now?! This is why we should be more focused on Phase 2; it was designed for exactly—"

"Phase 2 isn't ready," Fury called out again with a more bored tone. "Our enemy is. What we need is a response team."

"The Avengers Initiative was shut down."

"This isn't about the Avengers," Fury exclaimed, and truly, it wasn't, it was all about saving the country, and more specifically: the planet.

"We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're going to leave the fate of the human race to a handful of freaks?" The Councilman rebutted.

"I'm not leaving anything to anyone," Fury said. "We need a response team. Those people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need."

The Councilwoman scoffed, "You believe?"

"The world isn't run by sentiment, Director." Another one said.

Fury looked at them all seriously, staring them down before responding again. "No, it's run by soldiers."

The council looked at the man and knew that he wasn't giving up without a fight. "The Avengers Initiate will be reinstated, and you may use whatever force—lethal or not—to push them in the correct path. Whatever you do to convince Loki's heir to join is the same thing. Do what you need to do, no matter to what extent."

 **Percy Jackson:**

 _This is way too stupid. What am I doing here?_ Percy thought to himself as he pushed himself through the crowd of people in his way. Percy knew that someday he would travel, but he never thought it would be for this situation. "This situation" means that he was literally taken to Stuttgart, Germany to fight a group called SHIELD. The horrible thing was that when you are about to fight someone, you would expect someone preparation and some clothes that would work. Nope! Percy was forced to wear a goddamn suit.

Suits were not Percy's thing, not in the slightest. Every time he would wear a suit, it wasn't for some formal occasion, it was all funerals. He wore a suit for Annabeth and the Seven, he wore a suit for Paul…it wasn't good. Wearing a suit now, Percy felt uncomfortable and had a distinct feeling that something bad was going to happen.

His job was easy: "protect" Loki and do what he wants. But, somehow let him get "captured" and held in the clutches of SHIELD. Then, he had to disappear and go find Barton so they can take him back. It was all this literate plan that looked to perfect. Something was going to happen, and Percy knew that he wasn't going to like it. Yawning, Percy got a small glass of water and stayed near the corners of the ballroom, keeping his eye on the main target and the approaching figure of Loki.

Getting ready for this mission, Percy didn't get that much sleep. Not that he was busy, he just had nightmares. It was worse last night, the familiar sightings and feelings of Tartarus closing in on his mind. Not only that, but Kronos attended the torture meeting, smiling as Tartarus cut his body everywhere. It wasn't really new when Kronos would attend, but this time, he asked questions on the location of something called the Tesseract. Percy had no idea where that was or what that was, so the torture session lasted a lot longer than usual. Every time Percy moved a muscle, a sharp pain would erupt like the cut of the knife Tartarus put against his skin. Just because it was a dream, Percy knew that the pain didn't exist.

It was at times like these that Percy truly missed his friends, especially Peter. "Percy! We're in Germany! Like, this is so cool!" Is something Peter would probably say before exploring the sights with Percy in tow. Thinking about it, Percy wished he had a phone so he could text Peter. His heart ached from the comfort Percy knew Peter would just subconsciously give, that's was who Peter was. He was kind, caring, had no self-preservation, and a complete idiot. But, he was Percy's idiot. And that idiot was always being there for him, when he had nightmares, or flinched from too loud noises, Peter was there to comfort him. "Maybe I should visit him soon," he mumbled to himself.

Next thing he knew, Loki had taken out a man's eyeball and everyone was running out the doors, screams following them. As they ran, Percy saw images flicker in his sight like someone changing the channel on the TV. Flickers of demigods screaming and running in the same direction of the people, blood everywhere. The images flickered again and Percy turned around, his eyes expanding on the looming, dark figure of Gaea, a blood-curling smile on her face as she crushed Annabeth's body. Percy's body went numb as he saw her dying, this time, the images played the scene again and again and again, to the point where Percy could memorize every detail of that scene. He could remember the sound, the distinct noise of bones crushing. He could remember the smell, he remembered how foul it was and made his nose numb.

The image shattered as people bumped into his shoulder, pushing their way past to get their way out of the building. "Kid, you have to move! Are you okay?"

Percy shook his head, his sight still a little disorienting. "I'm okay, I'm okay." He walked forward and pushed everyone easily out of the way.

He lied.

His head hurt and he could hardly concentrate; he sluggardly walked outside and only vaguely noticed the circle of people that were clumped together. Some had looked at him in worry, but were more concerned for their own hides rather than the pale, sweating boy in front of them.

Before Percy knew it, everyone was kneeling and Captain America joined the party, falling from the sky and onto the ground with perfect form like an angel. Percy could see why people looked up to Captain America (Soldier Dude), he was the epitome of a perfect leader. He just screamed patriotism in the highest sense, he was literally wearing the American flag on his clothes. "Shit," Percy crumbled onto his knees as a hard pain hit his head right on, the pain was so bad it felt like a volcano vomited all over his face. He grabbed his head and massaged it, but to avail since the pain didn't disappear right away.

Opening his eyes, Percy tried to focus on the scenes playing in front of him. For some reason, Iron Man (Tin Can) arrived and were about to arrest Loki. "Good, all according to plan…" Percy also knew that the man sneaking behind Loki's back with a gun wasn't part of the plan. "Crap crap crap crap." If Loki died, then the people he's working for could retaliate and hurt his mom, Percy needed to act now. Doing the first thing he could do, Percy got up and zoomed over to where Loki was sitting and, luckily, pushed him out the way. However, luck wasn't on Percy's side as he felt a deep pain spread through his thigh. He yelped from the sudden pierce and collapsed on the ground, grasping his leg and trying to put pressure onto the wound.

The headache and a gunshot wound did not mix well at all. Both made Percy considerably nauseous, it took most of his strength to not pass out.

Suddenly, hands appeared at his sides, touching the wound and his forehead. "Percy? What are you doing here? Shit, there isn't any time. Tony we need to get him in the chopper and bring him to the Helicarrier, he's bleeding out." Tony nodded at Steve's words, his mouth strangely closed as he flew to tell the pilots in the chopper about what happened. Steve turned back to Percy and picked him up, eyes getting a little wide at the lack of weight he felt on the boy's body.

Loki erupted from the ground immediately, "You will _not_ take him to that ship." Tony landed on the ground and listened intently to Loki. "You do any harm to him I swear I will make you suffer in the deepest parts of Hel."

Tony smirked as he grabbed Loki from behind by his handcuffed hands, "Oh Tybalt, stop complaining. It's not your part of the story where you die. Nor is it Mercutio's time to die," he teased, gesturing to Percy with a Shakespearean accent. Tony pushed Loki forward, making his stumble in his steps. He approached Steve, "Make sure that Fury knows we have Percy. If he has a connection with Loki, then he's going to want to know why and how."

Steve looked stoic and apprehensive as he held Percy's body closely to his own. Something didn't seem right about this. Whatever "this" was, he didn't' like it and he didn't like Percy in it. Steve as watched Percy's face contort with pain, his heart melted at the sight. "You'll be okay, Percy. I got you. Soon, you're going to go home, I promise you that."

* * *

 **This is shorter than what I thought it would be. Crap, I'm working on it. Seriously though, I'm kind of upset on how short this chapter is. Well, good thing the next chapter is going to be longer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Extra long chapter today! Anyway, let's get to comments shall we:**

"So the rest of the Seven are dead? Great." - **Yes, yes they are.  
** "Forgot that they died since I haven't read this for so long." - **Me too buddy**

"UPDATE! PLEASE! In LOVE with all this! I also really liked the - sorta - flashbacks Percy was having and, quite frankly, liked the whole chapter. I SO want more of this. I'm practically buzzing with excitement for the next chapter!See you (hopefully) soon! ~ BP2" - **Dude, thank you so much. You do not know how much nice comments mean to me. You give me life!**

"I love it! This story is like a rare gem found in the deep depths of stories!" - **My heart! Aaaaaa! You're so nice thank you!**

"wow this is really nice I'll be waiting day and night for this keep up the good work" - **Thank you! I hope you enjoy future chapters because it only goes down further from here.**

"i want to ask you , is the pain in his head because of his new powers, and is loki going to do anything to peter since percy didn't do his mission correctly , or is this only for him to be obedient at first ?" **\- Yes, the pain in his head are because of the new powers. But, not only did Loki unlock Percy's Norse powers, he added something a little extra. *wink wonk***

"PLEASE WRITE A NEW CHAPTER. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!" - **OH MY GOD HERE YOU GO PLEASE ENJOY!**

"This is such a good story, and I really love the pairing! I'm excited for your next update!" - **Thank you! I like the pairing as well, I didn't see much of it so I basically feeding myself. And please, enjoy this update.**

* * *

 **!Warning! Heavy abuse and language in this chapter during one scene. I tried to make it as real as possible by researching the actions of an abused person and tried to put that into Percy. If it makes you uncomfortable, that's fine, you can just skip it. But otherwise, you can continue reading. Thank you for reading this.**

 **P.S. This hasn't been beta-read yet, so you'll might see this chapter again because of the newer version. Anyway, continue reading.**

My Boyfriend Is No Longer My Boyfriend?

Bruce stared at the body that was carefully dropped on his table. "What's this?" He exclaimed, eying the boy and the wound on his leg. "Whatever, I'm just not going to ask anymore." Bruce, already knowing what to do from the concern on Steve's face, set to his work, removing the bullet and bandaging the leg as quick as possible, signs of a good doctor.

As Bruce did his work, Steve paced back-and-forth, much to the amusement of Tony who looked with apathy at Percy. "How's he doing, Doc?"

Analyzing the wound carefully, Bruce responded: "The bullet penetrated his thigh, but didn't hit anything important, which is good. The bullet didn't go through the rest of the leg, so the wound didn't bleed an overwhelming amount of blood, but he still lost a significant amount of blood. It's not enough to kill him, but it will cripple him for a few days, he will be tired and maybe a little slow for the next few hours. I'm going to give Ivy fluids immediately so that he doesn't go into hypovolemic shock, but he's going to be okay. When he wakes up, he's going to be out of it, so it will be for the best to give him little cups or sips of water, then we're going to have to work him up to a normal meal. But remember, all of this happens when people are in a _hospital_ with more time to heal."

"We don't have enough time though, that's the problem." Steve interrupted. "Loki is planning something, and we need to find out what, didn't his capture be a little… _too_ easy? And whatever it is, Percy wasn't supposed to be in it."

"Who even is this kid?" Bruce moved around the table and checked Percy's pulse and if there were any other injury on him. "I didn't think that SHIELD kidnapped adolescents, Tony doing that makes more sense—"

"Hey!—"

"But he," Bruce gestured to Percy on the table, pale-looking and weak. "Doesn't exactly give off _evil_ with a look. Loki, I understand, that guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

Steve turned around and walked slowly to the table, a protective urge coming from him just from staring at the Percy's vulnerable body, "Don't worry, Doctor. Loki is being held in maximum security, he won't be escaping anytime soon."

Tony scoffed at the both of them, relieving the tension in the air but coming back in his full assholery glory, "Back on topic! This kid here, his name is Percy Jackson." Walking to one of the monitors nearby, Tony took out his phone, pressed a few buttons, and transferred the information. A picture of Percy went on the screen, along with some words on the side. "His picture is a bit younger, and most of his background is classified. But I got some basic information just from news stories in general. He, for some goddamn reason, blew up some arch, a bus, a school, a volcano, and some other stuff. His doctoral reports have shown that Percy has dyslexia and ADHD. His school records are something else entirely too, switched school to school numerous amount of times, and was bullied for most of his years. His grades aren't anything amazing, in fact, his below average in most of his classes. But he got better these recent years, ever since he switched to Midtown Science High."

Bruce looked at Tony with the most blank face that he could ever sum up, "I knew it, you like stalking people. How many times have you gone undercover like this?"

"You wouldn't be able to count, Doc. Trust me, the amount of information you find is hilarious." Tony snickered to himself, "I know for a fact that Jennifer Lopez likes Taco Tuesday. And she goes every month on the sixteenth to get some."

"Alright! Back to the subject, Stark." Tony sent a tiny glare at Steve who wasn't looking. "Percy knows something about Loki, and I think that he, with the correct persuasion, will tell us what's going to happen."

Tony's blinked rapidly at Steve, disbelief on his face. "Why do you think that this kid is going to tell us anything? He works for Loki, that just feels evil. Steve, this is one of the bad guys we were born to fight. Did you not hear what I was saying about him? Percy's been giving off evil vibes since his elementary days, he's not going to tell us anything." Tony adjusted himself to face both Steve and Bruce, "We need to wait for Fury the all clear and we can shove this kid in the cage with Shakespeare's brother."

Steve eyes widened with almost something akin to rage, "He's a kid, Tony. He has a mother, a home, friends, and a lover. He isn't just some 'bad guy!' I just saw him a day ago, protecting his friend from bullies, he took the punch and didn't fight back. That's doesn't sound like a bad guy in my book."

Growling, Tony got close and personal to Steve's face. "Yeah, well that doesn't mean that everyone with a sob story is good. You just don't get it, you don't get that the world has changed. Anyone can be evil, anyone can kill anyone. It doesn't matter if it's a father or a boy with a story, you can't trust everyone!"

As the argument continued, Percy remained listless on the bed, a nightmare being shown to his closed eyes.

The ground was on fire, New York burning in a hot and fiery glow. Percy ran through the streets, hand clutching his chest with a firm but shaky grasp, trying to breathe. Hearing footsteps, he turns to the sides and saw a man with a mask clutching Peter by the neck; he was chocking him. "P-Peter!" Percy gasped out, hand reaching out to the quivering form of his boyfriend. "Peter!"

Tony almost yelped in surprise when Percy woke up, body jerking on the bed. "What the fu—"

"Banner! He's awake!" Steve yelled, immediately coming to the aid of the boy.

Bruce ran to Percy the moment he heard him wake up, "Yeah, I think I got that. I just want to know how he woke up this early? A body that's been penetrated with a bullet should not this be fast-paced with healing."

"Why is he screaming?!" Steve demanded as he held Percy's arms with all the strength he could, because, _damn,_ that boy is strong. But before Bruce or Tony answered, Steve already knew. He saw the blankness in Percy's eyes, the tears pooling down to his cheeks. Steve didn't have to pretend he understood Percy and what he was going through, he saw the exact same face every time he woke up in the mirror. It was the curse of a warrior, a fighter, a soldier, but Steve didn't understand how it could be on Percy's face.

Already knowing what to do, Steve waited out the nightmare, holding Percy's body with the correct amount of strength to not trigger anymore terrors. "Hey, you're okay you're okay you're okay…you're okay. You're not there anymore. You're okay."

Percy's brain was honestly a scrambled mess, he couldn't think, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Mirrors and images drowned his brain with regrets and depression. He wanted to get out, he didn't want this anymore, where's Peter? Where's Peter? Where'speterwherespeter _wherespeterwherespeterwherespeterwherespeter?_

" _Percy!"_ Steve shook him, hands grasping shoulders tightly.

Letting out a gasp, Percy's eyes cleared. The image of Peter's lifeless body finally disappeared and changed into the image of a kind looking man, blue eyes filled with the same raging color and tiredness of Percy's. "What the—Steve? How did I get here?" Percy looked at his surroundings with a disgusted face, "What even is 'here'?"

"Ha, good question." Tony remarked with an annoyed smirk, eliciting a dark glare from Steve as he helped Percy sit up on the bed. "What I would like to know, is why you are affiliated with Bull Stick? Oh come on," he exclaimed from the confused faces of everyone in the room. "Bull Stick, green coat, sounds like an obnoxious cow and could stick a tea bag up his ass." From the confused faces, Tony rolled his eyes, "Loki!"

Steve shook his head, "Now is not the time, Tony. We can ask him all those questions later. From what I can recall, he had a bullet in his leg not too long ago." He turned to Percy, the boy looking…afraid? "We were in Germany, fighting Loki. Someone tried to shoot him, but you blocked it for him. We couldn't let you bleed out, and you probably have some information for us, so we took you on the Quinjet before taking you here; the Helicarrior.

Percy honest-to-God couldn't believe anything Steve was saying, well, he could, but he just didn't want to. Laying his arm on the side, Percy used it to help himself stand up "I have to leave. If Loki is on…whatever we are on, then I shouldn't be here. This isn't a part of the plan."

Tony took this moment to interrupt, his head titled in a curious manner as he approached the wary Percy. "Yeah, so, what _is_ the 'plan?' What is Loki planning and why are you apart of it?" Every word that came out of Tony's mouth slowly grew with malevolence, his eyes spitting venom.

"And those questions will be answered soon, Mr. Stark." Fury's voice called from the doorway, his body hidden in both the shadows of secrets and darkness. "Mr. Jackson," said person turned to him, an eyebrow raised on his face with apathy. "Welcome aboard the Helicarrior, we hope that you make your stay comfortable." On cue, guards appeared through the doorway with guns pointing at him. "We don't want to hurt you."

Percy's eyebrow went higher, along with a deadly smirk coming on his face. "I call bullshit." From his comment, Tony's lip quirked up. "What do you want from me?"

"Information." Fury replied, "Loki has a plan, like Mr. Stark said, and we need to know how he's going to enact that plan. Thor already told us what he's going to do, we just need to have the blueprints. So, Mr. Jackson, will you comply?"

Shrugging, Percy followed the men down the hallways to an empty room. Inside was a metal table with handcuffs connected to the top. Near the side was a cold, metal chair that Percy situated himself upon while the guards grabbed his hands and cuffed them. What Percy didn't know, is that if he tried escaping, pulling on the chain that connected the cuffs to the table too hard, he would be electrocuted and knocked out within seconds. "So, what do you want to know?"

Fury pulled the chair out and sat down, hands interlocking. "This isn't like the movies, Mr. Jackson. Our questions are different, our methods are different." Fury continued on, "It had come to our attention that we were a lot smaller than we thought we were when a powerful God landing in our midst. Or when a blue cube called the Tesseract brought that alien's brother and let him destroy one of our bases and kill many of our scientists and agents. We already knew before then that Earth is not the only planet out there with intelligent life forms, but we didn't know that they would bring the war to us."

Eyes narrowed and back straight, Percy looked at Fury with distaste. "What are you talking about? What is even the point of this?"

"The point is, Mr. Jackson, that Loki is trying to bring a violent, alien race to come destroy our planet while he rules on an iron throne. Families will be slaughtered, humans will be enslaved, our world will be in ruins just because some stupid, yet powerful, little boy wanted to help."

"I didn't want to help!" With Percy's outburst, a crack ran through the ceiling and walls, the handcuffs on the table shattering to dust.

Guards immediately surrounded the room with guns, once again, pointed at Percy. Fury merely raised a brow at what he called a childish tantrum. With a small signal the guards handcuffed Percy again with newer cuffs. "Be careful, Mr. Jackson, one might think you're a superpowered terrorist trying to destroy the entire planet." A tick appeared on Percy's forehead much to the amusement of Fury. "What does Loki have on you that would make a boy like you help him in his efforts?" Sighing deeply, Fury dropped a file on table.

Opening it, Percy could see pictures of him and Connor and Travis walking down the street, him and Peter in the grocery store buying some vegetables and milk, pictures of friends that weren't here anymore.

His past stared at him, picture by picture with guilt on the edges, they were _staring_ at Percy, telling him of the people he just couldn't save. "I don't want to look at those anymore."

Fury flattened his lips before removing the file off the table, but not before taking one picture out of his coat (robe? Whatever, Percy didn't care) pocket. "Sorry, Mr. Jackson, I know you're still grieving over your friends. But, before we end, we want to talk about this young man." Fury flung a single picture of Peter on the table, he was looking to the side, obviously at Percy, with a smile on his face and holding school books in his hands. "You've been seen with him for quite a while now, from what we can observe. After your sudden reappearance in New York, your grades have been steadily going up, ever since you met _him_." Fury tapped on Peter's face, a question held in his eyes. "Who is he to you, Mr. Jackson? A friend?"

Percy's blood boiled like scalding, hot water. "Don't you dare bring him into this too, you—" A click happened in his brain before he finished his sentence, a stone in his heart dropped to his stomach. "…oh shit."

Fury raised an eyebrow, "'To,' Mr. Jackson? Who else is in the fray?" But before he could answer, Fury continued, he had pieced the puzzle together the moment the words were blurted out. "Your other friends? Ned Leeds, perhaps? You seem buddies with him just as well as Mr. Parker over here. Or," Fury took out another picture from the file he had set down. "Is it your mother?" Percy tensed at the sight, giving all the answers that Fury needed. "Mr. Jackson, we can save your mother. We can protect her, we just need to know what Loki is doing."

Green eyes drowned brown with anger, clashing at each other, one with immense power, and one with words and deceit. "You don't understand what you're doing. You're provoking him, he's a god and you're human, what do you think is going to be the outcome of a fight like that?"

Fury straightened his back, his posture commandeering. "And you would rather have aliens invade our planet and kill everyone just because you were too weak. You're pathetic, Mr. Jackson, the whole world's population is in your hands and you refuse to comply."

Another life, billions of them, perishing because Percy was way too pathetic and weak to intervene. Percy dropped his glare and resigned himself on the chair, shoulders drooping in submission. "Fine," Fury growled. "Give him the serum, maybe we can get some truth out of him that way."

"But sir!"

Fury looked at them darkly before tilted his head in forgiveness at Percy. "Do it. And I'm sorry, Mr. Jackson, that it had to be this way. This will be over soon."

Percy almost shuddered at the sight of the syringe, memories of pain, imprisonment, and Tartarus all flashing back at him. The scar on his shoulder burned at the sight. "What is that?" He whispered meekly.

A scientist hesitantly brought it over at the snap of Fury's fingers, and filled it with a dark, green liquid. "It's a sedative, but also causes a reaction in your brain to cause realistic-like nightmares, your body will be completely calm during this entire process, so if you're worried that you'll injure yourself, then there's need to worry yourself, young man."

Percy blinked slowly, eyes completely empty of emotion. "Yeah, I was totally worried about that." The scientist smiled, but Percy knew that it was completely fake. "Are you a psychopath, you seem like one? Bald, smells like beer bottles, you remind me of someone."

"Oh?" noised the scientist, actual curiosity on their face. "Where is that someone now?"

Percy gave an aimless shrug, "I dunno, gone."

From the tapping the glass, Percy could see the liquid slosh in it's case. He wondered, maybe if he could just control it, the liquid could cause the glass to break and he didn't have to go through whatever bullshit this was. The scientist just massaged Percy's neck, indifferent to Percy's thoughts. "Did they leave?"

Before the scientist pierced his skin with the needle, Percy glared at him, "No." Percy's eyes darkened as a slight smirk formed on his lips, "He's dead."

The scientist stilled, eyes twitching before piercing Percy's skin and injected the liquid into his bloodstream. "Sweet dreams, Mr. Jackson."

"You can count on it, dipshit."

* * *

"That boy is completely juvenile, you should just kill him and get this over with." He sneered, spit flying out his mouth as he tapped away with his tablet, fingers flying with speed. "He's a killer, nothing but a child from the scraps. Bet his parents were like this too."

Fury looked over at the miffed scientist with raised eyebrows, "Not all of us are savages, Mr. White."

"No," Mr. White slurred with annoyance. "Just people like him, brats with no purpose to life. The program is almost complete, in a few seconds, his mind will be completely submerged in the nightmare." The scientist looked at his screen, staring at the button that would start it all. "I don't understand why we still use this, it's ineffective most of the time."

"Mr. Jackson is powerful, Mr. White. He knows things, more than we will ever understand. He's met a god who has threatened the very safety of his family and friends, there's nothing, to him, scarier than that." Fury explained, "So, we put something even scarier in his head to make him cooperate. Something that is scarier than the fear of god."

Mr. White looked with disdain at Percy, hand adjusting his glasses. "If this boy is as strong as you say, then this simulation will cripple him at best, he'll be back and running sooner than later. We don't need that on our hands, Director. Cripples like him are still dangerous, we need something to put him down, permanently."

Grabbing the tablet out of the scientist's hand, Fury tapped in more commands then pushed the button, Percy's body becoming taut before relaxing in his seat. "And that something is on their way." Fury circled his finger in the air, "Everyone needs to go behind the glass. Make sure that nothing goes wrong in this, we don't want to give Mr. Jackson permanent brain damage. No we _don't,_ Mr. White." Fury added with emphasis at the sight of the glare on the scientist's face.

Fury stood behind the computers, examining them all by one with a constant eye. "Talk to me people, what's happening?"

"His heartrate is neutralizing. Panic rates going down…lower…lower…calmed. Sir, are you sure we can't put him in a more stable environment? His body _can_ react differently and cause him to injure himself." One of doctors on duty asked, body turning from the computer. Her words elicited a few nods in agreement. This was for them: a strange scenario. The dreamscape hallucination was created for uses of therapy, to help the victim understand and face their fears. The dreamscape wasn't yet released to the public and stayed in SHIELD's files for months, scientists and doctors working on perfecting the program. So, to use their program as a tool to hurt…it set a fiery and scalding hot guilt settle in their stomach.

But, orders are orders.

"Do not worry, Mrs. Miranda." Fury responded, voice empty of any emotion, much to the annoyance of everyone on the room. "Mr. Jackson will be fine and under control, just continue with the program and we will have everything we need."

Isabel Miranda sighed, continuing with her typing. "T-2, he's now under the simulation. God help him. God help us all."

Fury looked at the sleeping boy sharply, "God won't help us, Mrs. Miranda. We have him stuck in our containment room."

* * *

Percy's body woke up before his mind did, his hands twitching and grabbing at the soft ground, his feet touching something wet that receded before he could understand what it was.

Eyes flittering open, Percy could see the bright blue sky of New York, birds circling in the air. "What the hell?" Percy forced his body to sit up, groaning at the soreness of his back and neck. He looked at his surroundings with confusion and absolute awe, he felt the sand in his hands and the water kissing his feet.

Percy felt the nausea hit him the moment he stood up, "Ow, dammit." He raised a hand to his forehead, massaging it slowly.

"Are you getting migraines again? God, Percy, I told you we should have brought your meds." The high-pitched voice that was screaming in his face did not help at all. "He doesn't look _fine_ , Peter." A hand suddenly rested on his forehead, and Percy violently flinched back. If the person noticed his pain, they didn't say anything, or maybe they didn't care. "He doesn't have a fever from what I could tell, he must've had a flashback from the flinch."

Blinking rapidly, Percy's eyes finally focused on the figure in front of him. And Jesus Christ, the very sight of her pulled Percy's heartstrings, same blonde hair, same piercing grey eyes. Donning a tank top and denim shorts, with a hoodie hugging her wait, and the same New York cap in her hands.

Annabeth was _alive,_ and she was staring right at him. There wasn't any anger in her eyes, just annoyance from something that Percy probably did.

But something was different, something changed about her that Percy didn't quite understand till he finally noticed. Annabeth wasn't only alive, she was _older._ Probably in her twenties from what Percy could tell. "I think I'm dead. Where am I? Elysium?"

"Um, are you drunk?" Annabeth approached Percy hesitantly, grabbing his shoulders. "Maybe you're going through withdrawal because of the meds. We should take you home."

Percy pushed Annabeth's hands away, shock evident on her face. "I don't understand what is happening. I don't understand how you're" he gestured to her, "alive. You—you can't be alive. I _saw_ you die. I clutched your body as you left, as you left _me_!" Percy's body shook with every word, hands that flailed in the air now clutching his abdomen. The strength went out of Percy's legs, his knees touching the sand. Tears fled out of Percy's eyes, soaking his shirt. The edges of his vision blackened around Annabeth as nail-shaped crescents were added to the scars of his stomach.

"Annabeth, let me do this. I think he's having another attack." Yet another voice cut through Percy's mind, but this one was different, softer. "Hey, Percy, you think you can breathe normally for me? Just, take slower breathes." A warm hand was placed on his back, rubbing Percy slowly.

The voice was soothing, _too_ soothing, a familiar sense of warmth spreading through Percy's body without his permission, it was as if his body just knew who that person was and that they were _safe._ "No, we're okay. You don't need to call an ambulance, sir, he just needs to get home."

"He's attracting people, Peter. We need to get him home right now." Annabeth chided, grabbing Percy's arms by his head lightly and separating them from their locked position.

"I don't know. He never really likes it when we're near his home though, actually, he's really against it. Last time, he wasn't answering the phone, so I walked to his house. I didn't even knock on the door and he was angry at me. I don't think it's a good idea if we go their now, what if he hates us afterwards?"

"He's Percy, he doesn't hate people, _or_ hold grudges. C'mon, if he gets mad, then let me deal with him."

Percy heard Peter whine with disagreement before pushing Percy on his back, holding his legs tightly while letting Percy's arms dangle over his shoulders. Peter would never say it, but he was secretly happy when Percy subconsciously smothered his face in Peter's neck, curling to the warmth being given to him. Peter's been crushing on Percy for the longest time, even before he started dating Annabeth. But, in the end, they were the best of friends, and Peter knew that best friends never really get together.

Percy deserved better, that was what Peter thought when he started dating Annabeth. He _definitely_ believed that when Annabeth cheated on him for Reyna and left Percy broken in the dust for Peter to pick up the pieces. Honestly, Peter didn't know why Annabeth and Percy continued being friends after the breakup, she cheated on him and didn't care what she did to him afterwards. But when Peter asked him about it, Percy vaguely mentioned that he "understood" what she was going through and was going through it too, so they decided to stick with each other, whatever that meant.

Still, that didn't mean that Annabeth had the warrant to be a little bitchy ever time she was talking or with Percy. Peter guesses that she wasn't the only affected by the breakup considering that Percy worshiped her and that she had never felt that glorified love before.

"Something still doesn't feel right about this," Peter whispered softly, a weird feeling coming through his gut.

"I don't give a shit, Peter." Annabeth snorted, "Just find his house keys and we can take care of him when we get inside the house."

Peter glared at her while tightening his hold on Percy, she didn't deserve a man like Percy. Peter was sure that Annabeth didn't mean to be rude to Percy, it was just her own way of being worried, but her character clashed with Percy's in a way that she wouldn't understand. Annabeth was blunt, _too_ blunt. She didn't like to shy away from things she knows her mind can crack or fix, but Percy, he dances around things like a professional. He's more of the "wait till my problems go away" kind of guy, preferring to just ignore all the wrong things in this world.

Peter shuffled in his pockets for the keys to Percy's house, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Annabeth. "You have his house keys." It wasn't a question, but more a like a statement with confusion fused into it.

He shrugged aimlessly, "He never lets me in."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "You have his _house_ keys."

Not being able to find the keys in his pockets, Peter gently laid Percy down and shuffles through his backpack, going through the pockets. "Whatever."

"Percy never lets anyone in his house, but you have his house keys. Have you ever just wondered what his house looks like, if he has a sister or a father?" Annabeth looks at Peter impatiently and slightly judging him a little.  
He let out a frustrated growl as he grabbed the keys from the smallest pocket. "I, for one, don't like snooping around in people's business, Annabeth. It's called "trust," heard of it? Oh yeah, that's right, you lost that with Percy when you broke up with him for Reyna. Wait, more like _cheated_ on him."

Annabeth might as well as _dropped_ Percy, she put a dark glare on him that Peter had already seen, just much worse. "You understand nothing!"

"Is there anything to understand?! You could have just told him you were gay! You didn't have to sneak around his back for an entire year, did you think that he would judge you?" Peter was almost yelling now, "Did you have any idea what you were doing to him when he found out you cheated? He _stayed_ with you Annabeth, he felt like he was nothing and worth nothing. Even when you left he wasn't mad!"

Annabeth had the gall to look guilty, "Whatever, just as long as he's okay now. You can take care of him, I can tell you love him. And now, you have the chance. I'll see you later, Peter."

If Peter's eyes can roll anymore back, he'd be dead. Kneeling down, Peter raked a hand through Percy's hair. "Do you think you can stand, Percy?" From the way that Percy's eyes seemed glazed, Peter didn't really think so, but he had asked anyway, trying to trigger the boy back to reality. He kneeled down, hand hesitant to touch Percy, but anything to get the boy out of this dead state would make Peter grateful. He slowly slipped a hand to Percy's cheek, caressing it like a lover would. Peter would have removed it immediately, but from the way Percy just _leaned_ into it, Peter wouldn't dare.

"Why am I here?" Percy whispered, eyes staring with a sad blankness. "How can they torture me like this? Where am I?"

Peter shook his head, "What are you talking about? You're here with me, Annabeth just left, but I can get her if you want."

Percy just grasped Peter's hand tightly, "No, please don't leave. I had dreamt of this for so long; Annabeth, alive and well. My friends, Jason, Piper, and everyone else, are they here?"

"Percy," Peter chuckled slightly, but that didn't hide the sweat that appeared on his brow or the way they slithered down on his shaky hands. Whatever Percy was going through, screwed him over _hard_. "Jason and Piper are in California, they're married and have a kid on the way. Percy…" Peter removed his hand from Percy's face and held both of his hands tightly. "Where do you think you are? Was it a flashback, what happened?"

Percy's hands shook, eye-sight blurring and focusing. "I don't want to be here anymore, you're just a nightmare, you're not real." His hands grasped Peter's shirt tightly in his hands, not wanting to let go. "This isn't real, this isn't real." Peter looked at him in concern as he started rocking back and forth, "That wasn't Annabeth and you're not Peter, you aren't _my_ Peter."

"Percy," Peter whispered, a plea in his voice as Percy's hands moved from his shirt to his face. He couldn't handle the pain, Peter clutched his heart as if it was shot. "I don't understand, I'm sorry, I don't understand." Peter stood up and looked dimply at the crying boy on the floor. What had Percy meant when he said "He wasn't _his_ Peter?" It's as if Percy was saying that Peter was his in the first place, and Peter didn't like to think that. He didn't want to believe that all this time, Percy had Peter were together, because they weren't…weren't they? "I'm going to put you to bed, maybe you can wake up from whatever is happening to you."

Percy could only nod, stuffing his hands full of the dirt on the ground and pressing the bits into his palm. He just wanted to wake up, and Percy could only wake up if it was pain. He listened to the crowd of people around the streets, listening to their voices and conversations, the words filled with emotions. He listened to the cars on the road, tires skidding and the loud pumps of horns that created the atmosphere of New York. Though all of this, Percy was able to breath, if only just for a little.

But that peace ended.

Percy's eyes widened, how can _that_ man be alive? He thought he killed him, Percy could swear that he was gone from the Jackson household forever. A movie started playing in his head, scenes of the man hitting a woman to the ground, tears in her eyes. A little boy runs up to the man, screaming and hitting him on the leg, but only stopped short when the man slaps the boy to the ground and starts kicking him, a grunt for every kick. The scene changes, the boy is older now, hyperventilating and hands stuck in cuffs that are tied to a leg of the table. Feet are on his back, every once and a while changing positions. The boy whimpers and the person's foot kicks at him, a voice tells him to stay still or worse things will happen.

"The fuck you want, you little twat?" A man growled.

The mere voice of Percy's worst nightmare broke him out of his stupor. Percy tried to focus on his surroundings again. He heard everything; the sound of Peter's gasp from the voice of _him,_ he could even smell the disgusting odor from outside. "Sorry, I was here to drop off Percy? He said that his house was here." Peter whimpered, taking a step back and placing a hand on Percy's shoulder, unknowingly calming the shaking boy from his panic attack. Thank the gods for Peter Parker.

But before he could even think or take another step back, Peter felt his entire body move backwards, hands fleeing to the sides to catch himself before he injured his body from falling to the ground. "Percy, what are—"

"Get out of here." Percy took a step in-front of him, hands clenched and body blocking Peter's frame on the ground from the eyesight of the ugly and obese man leaning on the doorframe. "I said leave, Peter." He turned around and noticed Peter on the ground, staring at him with those concerned he fell in love with. Percy's eyes and throat burned, "Leave!"

Hands scrambled for purchase, Peter leaving the ground and running away in a scramble. His head turned back one last time, an uneasy feeling in his stomach making him memorize everything he saw in Percy. But, even as Peter continued to run, he didn't know that—in this world—it would be the last he ever saw Percy again. The news would say suicide because of the letter left behind, but Peter would know what happened: Percy's step-father abused him till he died and wrote a letter before setting his step-son on fire, being free from any law that persecuted him for murder.

The moment Peter left, Percy felt his confidence leave him, his legs becoming like noodles. "G-Gabe, you're back."

The rotund man took a swig from a bottle before throwing it behind it, glass shattering all over the floor. Gabe smiled at the sight of his step-son's flinch. "Are you off your meds or something? I knew that something was up, should haven't spent all that fucking money on a piece of shit like you if you're not going to take them."

"Oh, is the little snot back?" A voice called out from behind Gabe. Mark, one of the more frequent poker players who's been in Percy's life more than Poseidon has ever been.

Before Percy could retreat back from the house, Gabe grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and threw him inside the house. Percy's releases a yelp from the feeling of glass in his stomach from all the broken beer bottles on the ground. He looked at the interior, his once beautiful home is nothing more than a memory as the old interior of the house is reduced back to what it was when he was with his abusive step-father. "Where do you think you're going, you stupid little shit? Going to crawl back to your friends, going to run away again?"

He could only yelp as a foot stepped on his back, the cuts on his stomach stinging from the push, Percy's body immobile on the floor. "I don't understand what you're talking about…" Percy whimpered as the weight on his back got heavier. "Please…it hurts."

Gabe laughed and turned him over before kicking him in the stomach, eliciting a pained shout from the body under him. "Begging me now? You're just like your mother, weak."

Percy could only flinch as Gabe's saliva hit his face, the smell of alcohol triggering a panic attack. He curled into a ball, hands covering his head. He didn't know what to do, thoughts and old habits returning to him. He wasn't seventeen anymore, or twenty in this universe, but a ten-year-old boy afraid of his step-father. "Please please please…stop."

Gabe only sneered as he grabbed Percy by his hair and dragged him to the table filled with smug-filled poker players. "I feed you, I give you a bed to sleep on and you're being an ungrateful little shit! Fuck it, give me the handcuffs, David."

Percy froze, he felt like he couldn't _breathe_. "No no no. Please don't! _Please!_ Gabe, don't do this!" He hated those handcuffs, he still had old scars around his wrists from them. Percy could only remember the feelings of hopelessness as his old self thrashed, the metal tearing and ripping into his wrists.

David, another one of Gabe's disgusting poker friend, laughed and grabbed his arms, putting them over his head. Percy only thrashed harder. "Damn, he's feisty. Pull him over to the table, I need a foot rest anyway."

Multiple laughs came from over to the table, all the men moving around as it could be easier transferring the scared boy to the table.

They handcuffed him down, tears of pain and fear cascading down Percy's face. "I'll behave I'll behave. Please don't do this. Please let me go."

* * *

Fury was an emotionless man yes, but this was cruel in a way he would never be able to understand. "Let him out, Mr. White." He stated, eyes glazing over the screen. "Mr. Jackson has had enough, and lock those doors, we wouldn't want anything to happen when we continue with the interrogation."

The man clicked his tongue, "No wonder he's such a barbarian, like father like son." Mr. White shrugged off Fury's one-eyed glare, pressing a few buttons and removing Percy from that hellish mindscape. "Doors are locked, last few checks are done. He will be…groggy when waking up and a little twitchy because of the side-effects, but unfortunately, I don't see any damage to his brain. Mr. Jackson will be fine, I suggest you give him water because he will be severely dehydrated." Mr. White opened the door before he paused, "The next time you make me watch something like that or use my creation like that again, Nicholas, expect my two-weeks' notice on your desk effective immediately."

Both men eyed each other, a pause filled with competition before being broken by Fury. "Understood, Mr. White. When we set the carrier down, wish your niece a happy birthday for me."

Mr. White pushes his glasses from falling down his oily nose, "I would hardly think she would want a 'Happy Birthday' from you, but farewell."

"Asshat has a niece? What a surprise. Next, you're going to tell me he has a wife. Wait, if he does, does he go to marriage counseling?" Fury didn't even turn to Mr. Jackson, calmly looking at the one-sided window that showed his reflection.

Fury slowly turned around, giving a slight nod with hands holding behind his back. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Jackson. Hope you had a nice walk back, because it's going to be getting worse."

 **A/N: Wow, that took a long time, about a week to create. Sorry for taking so long! Basically something happened that made me lose _everything_. I had to get a new laptop and re-write an entire chapter. But I have it now, I hope you all like it. Yeet okay. So, I have encountered a little time problem here that was made my Marvel, and I am severely annoyed. In the movie, Spiderman: Homecoming, just pretend those events happened a bit earlier. I'm making my own timeline! Who's the boss now, dammit!? Ugh, this just got so much more complicated. I literally just watched the movie and went, oh crap, because of the 8-year time skip. That, I am pretty sure, is a mistake on Marvel's part, if you don't think so, just watch Cinema Wins for Spiderman: Homecoming, you'll understand then. But anyway, that's all? I think. I'm just adding to this as I go. Also, sorry about the abuse part. The abuse part in the old chapter was very long and vey descriptive. Honestly, I don't think I can write that again. It just…I literally had such a hard time writing that part because of memories and so I had to end it really early. Sorry about that, but you'll have to deal with it. Also, I have a beta reader now! I would like to thank PsychopathOnADiet (on fanfiction, go check out their stuff) for helping me with this. They haven't beta-read this chapter yet, but when they do, I'll be updating it and you can read the better version then. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahahahahahaha...hahahaha...ha...sorry. Sorry for being gone for so long, 11th grade isn't really the most emotionally helpful time of year. I'm almost done with it, which is nice. Just a couple more months till the APtests and then I yeet outta there.**

 **Just a few things to note before I get to the comments:  
1\. My writing style has changed a lot, and it makes me depressed. I haven't written in a while, which makes me think that the production of this fic has gone down, which also makes me depressed. But I'll make sure to write a lot so that I get better. Some advice would actually help.**

 **2\. I'm alive! Yay! I made sure to write an extra long chapter for you all today. Took me three months since I haven't been motivated for a while.**

 **3\. The plot of the movie Avengers is going to go by fast because I'm really sick and tired of writing for the plot of the first Avengers movie, I want to start getting into the other movies because it's more interesting and I'm about ready to die if I read the script of the Avengers movie one more damn time.**

 **Okay, comments time:  
** "Well it's my opinion that Mr. White and Loki are the one and the same and want Percy dead because Loki is a heartless, evil, piece of shit who only cares about himself. He also probably used the Mind Stone to turn Percy into his mind controlled slave which he can activate at any time. P.S. I've got mixed feelings about you since you killed the other members of The Seven, yet gave Percy a lover." - **The first part about Mr. White is wrong, sorry bud, but nice theory. Mr. White is just some random scientist I made because I don't have good relationships with adults, they hate me most of the time because I'm a troublemaker. You can kinda see me showing that in his attitude, but not all adults are truly evil, which you see in his dialogue. Loki did at one point control Percy but I didn't' write it because it wasn't important. I killed off the rest of the Seven because they aren't important...yet. Let me explain it like this, I don't really go into the backstory of what happened so here, after the Seven died, Percy got really depressed ya know? He just didn't see a reason to live because all his friends are dead along with his girlfriend. His mom forces him into school, and that's where he meets dorky, sunshine Parker, the guy who tutors him even though he's a grade below him. Peter just helps out with Percy so much, it physically hurts like, boi. So they start dating. It's not really sexual in nature, just physical and emotional. They love each other a lot because Percy protects Peter, makes him feel like Ben's death wasn't his fault, and Peter makes Percy feel alive. Peter is one of the main reasons that Percy is alive. If it's Percy in a relationship that bothers you, sorry about that. If it's that Percy's in a gay relationship that bothers you, oh well.**

"Love it everytime you update the story and the plot is dam beautiful. So thank you for gracing with your presence!" - **AAAA! Thank you so much! You grace me every time you comment great things.**

"Hello! So, I've been reading the last few chapters and, while the storyline is very good, your writing could use some improvement. This is creative criticism, not hate. When I read, I don't really pay attention to the grammar or capitalization, so that's not what bothers me. What does, is that your characters are way too blunt. And you don't explain it enough. Some parts don't make sense either. Percy, in some moments, seems like he's bragging shout his protectiveness. Peter was written in a particular scene, where it was if, to him, Steve was invisible. Also, Steve doesn't drink wine, or at least, I don't think so, but it's against his character, as well as him saying "Jesus!" Because he comes from a time where that would be extremely bad, and he's Christian. Anyway, these are just a few tips. I swear I'm not trying to be rude." - **No lol, it's fine, you're not being rude. It actually comments like this that are constructive that makes me really happy so thanks. I was thinking of dming you so you can give me more tips but your anon so rip. Yeah, grammar, I kinda suck but I'm going to get Grammarly so that doesn't bother me. About the explaining, like I guess it's just taste like you're right I don't explain that much because like I put a lot of trust in the readers to understand and that makes me not put a lot of information. I think it's because I'm rushing this timeline because I'm kinda getting annoyed but yeah, I'll explain more in future chapters because leave a comment on how I can improve in that area. So yeah, Percy is _really_ emotional, he's not stable. I wanted him to be strong, but also seem like a massive weak person, but that's who he is. He's powerful, but he's also weak, emotional specifically. He's so afraid of failing and others that he puts on this strong facade. Also, can you expand on the Peter thing? I'm trying to find where that is so I can fix it. Steve's a Christian? Didn't know that. But yeah, he drinks wine lol, I just put that in because Christians are allowed to drink wine, they just can't get drunk. I don't know, I'm too lazy to fix the Jesus think considering Steve said "bitch" once in a movie, I don't know maybe I'll fix it when I'm not so lazy sorry. **

"Oh god oh god this chapter is ugh so beautiful you made my day I was really waiting day and night for this keep up the good work . Fuey is being evil and steve is being mama bear ( heart just melted) btw I'm the same person who asked you about percy's headache being from his new powers)" - **Ah thank you so much, it makes me happy to make others happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter! STEVE IS A PHAT MAMA BEAR AND I LOVE HIM**

"Ur story SUXS eorst than HELL. I hate U!" - **Lol this is probs my most favorite comment, thanks, dude. My story because worst than hell is correct, you want my number? You can send me more hateful comments that way, it's probably easier.**

"wait a minute if Fury had heard everything in chapter 5 shouldn't he know what Percy is and should he understand that Gabe is not Percy's father , also he should have know that he is a demigod , shouldn't he ? I'm just trying to understand nothing else because I got mixed up a little" - **Yeah he knows what Percy is, but he doesn't know the whole story. He knows about Loki and stuff, but he doesn't really know the whole "Poseidon is your dad" kinda thing, he thinks that's just some famous businessman idk. Fury only listened in like one part of the convo, so he knows some but not a lot. Also, Gabe is his dad, just a step-dad, so that still makes him his dad.**

"Okay, can I slap the shit out of Nick Fury? He's getting in my nerves...also love your story, its amazing, I'm sorta disappointed there isn't another chapter, but I can wait. It's something worth waiting for after all, keep up the good work." - **Bro me, just remember that he has a reason for everything he does. Also, may your disappointment end because I live. Yeehaw.**

"I wonder how Peter will react when he realizes Percy fought with the Avengers against Loki" - I wonder how Peter will react when he realizes Percy fought with the Avengers against Loki" - **Lol Peter's going to fucking bust a nut. Not only that, wait till you see Percy's reaction to Peter being spiderman**

"Wow, this was really intense! Although I didn't really get what was happening with the dreamscape. Were the scientists watching his dream? Was that his interrogation or is it something different? Can you explain how it works?" - **MMMMM I GOT YOU MAN. Okay, so the whole reason the dreamscapes were created was so that psychologists could understand their patients better, understand why they are the way they are. They would see their feels, their anxieties. It was a scrapped project since the whole ethical part of the argument overruled the science. So SHIELD got this technology and used it on Percy because they needed to know his fear. Right then, Percy didn't think there was anything scarier than Loki (he was threatening his mom and Peter, the only two people he's living for), so he doesn't really care for SHIELD and what they do to him. But Fury needed Percy to see that there are scarier people than Loki, he wanted to see who Percy is really afraid of, and that's his step-dad because he used to beat him and his mom (and he loves his mom a lot). Fury was honestly surprised to see Percy be afraid of someone so normal, but Percy got the picture in the end. Loki may be a scary bad guy, but there are always scarier bad guys, bad guys that he's defeated before (his step-dad). In this chapter, it's not really said, but Percy starts to think about fighting against Loki because he understands that Loki is just another bully, one that he knows he can defeat because he's done it before. Anyway, make sense?**

"WOOOOOOO! another great PJO/Avengers story! I have far too many tabs open! Please Update! I love this so much!" - **I love you so much, random citizen! Lol that tabs thing is a big mood.**

"Hi, I'm new at this history but I love it. Can you update please? I will waiting for that. Thank you for an amazing history." - **I updated boiiiii**

"Oh wow! I love this story! Please update it soon! (Though no rush! Please! Don't stress! _) The pairing is rather unique, but...I love it? It's one of those things you didn't know you needed until you got it. Also the nightmare was fantastic! You could really feel Percy's confusion and hurt, and all the pain he was going through. What with knowing it was a dream, but still haveit feel so real! I loved it, honestly! Also I literally just read this whole story in like, less than three hours? I think? And, I'm in love? Again eagerly waiting the next update! Hope life treats you well ~ Locko" - **So um, I like, LOVE YOU. God your comment makes me so happy lol. I know, that pairing was so new to me and I knew that I had to write it. Also I'm in love with Peter and Percy being gay for each other so yeet.**

"Please for the love of blue cookies and your fans broken hearts UPDATE ALREADY" - **GUESS WHAT IT'S HERE HOE HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER**

"I hope Loki remembers his love. You're right, what happened to him destroyed him, and Percy is capable of reminding him of his love for Sally and his family." - **Loki absolutely remembers his love, he's just being controlled by a higher power right now. In future movies, you will see his relationship be expanded more with Percy. Right now, there aren't doing too hot.**

"Wow that was hard to read. The cruelty of the government when they need something knows no bounds. I hope Percy humbles them, and can recover from this in the next few chapters." - **You know it. My favorite trope is probably when the government is evil because guess what, they are hahaha. Jkjk, I don't have a positive outlook on adults with high authority (because of my experiences, don't judge), most of the ones I met are massive assholes so I wanted to show you what they are like on here. Percy will most definitely humble them, when will he not?**

"Cant wait to see how this continues! Ps. Does Peter know that Percy is a demigod?" - **Thank you for reading this! But idk yet, I'm still thinking if Peter should or shouldn't know. It's kind of leaning towards that he should know for now.**

"CONTINUE!" - **I DID**

"Hiiiiiii! This is amazing plz update soon. I love it." - **Thank you so much, I'm glad that you can enjoy this story. Hope that you stay till the end.**

"What ever you do, plz do not abandon this story. I do not think that I can live without this beautiful plot. So loki, yeah (yay punz 4 life!)" - **I'm never going to abandon this story till it ends. I already have fanfictions in the "not abandoning but also kinda dead" graveyard, I don't want to add mine to the list. ALSO I LOVE YOUR ICON FUCKING KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES FOR LIFFFFEEEE.**

 **FINALLY GOT THROUGH ALL THOSE COMMENTS. Hopefully, I can answer them all before they build up. If they get too much, I'll probably only answer the comments with questions or just add the comments to the end of the story.**

 **Anyway, now that that's over, enjoy the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

 **All In Favor of Pushing Percy Out the Aircraft? Percy Why Are You Raising Your Hand?**

"I'm surprised, Mr. Jackson. Your fears are surprisingly… _human_." Fury paced around Percy, handing the heaving boy a glass of water, though putting it to the side when the boy just glared at him.

"What were you expecting? Intergalactic, purple aliens trying to take over the universe? Who do you think I am?" Percy huffed, body shaking from the nightmare he was just in.

"Mr. Jackson," Fury warned, relaxing in his seat. "I suggest you stop with the quips, you are in a very precarious place right now, don't test my patience. The fate of the world is in your hands, I trust you already know what to do." He gestures.

Percy scoffed, "And how am I supposed to trust you? You just put me through that hell hole, you're not really making a good picture for yourself." A vision of Gabe, ghost hands hitting him and beating him, but instead of the deafening hallway of the old apartment, a land filled with poisonous air and blood red streams. The hands changed, they tortured him, suffocated him, _burned him—_

"You ever hear of necessary evils? Fury moved his hands to the papers still on the desk, moving past pictures of Percy and his loved ones. "Was that your father?" He asked calmly, fingers lingering softly on the photos.

Percy's eyes blinked slowly, trying to remove the blurriness in his vision. "Would it be worse if I said that he was?" He stared at the picture of Smelly Gabe, a rotting sensation moving around his stomach.

Fury grabbed the files once more and his eyes skimmed through the pages of countless misdemeanors, only almost missing the background info by a couple of paragraphs. "Whoever he was, he was a bully. People like that put others down for their benefit or to feel good." He tossed the papers back on the desk, photos scattering towards Percy.

His eyes caught to one particular photo, a young boy with wavy, brown hair. He was smiling towards someone, wearing a soft blue sweater and a warm jacket. Percy looked towards the boy he loves, eyes trailing over the picture with a sense of knowing and familiarity wash his anxieties away. The ghost hands become softer, instead of hurting him, they caress his face, ruffle his hair, and hold his hand. The once-dying feeling turned warm, like a blanket being spread over his heart. "I don't like bullies." Percy is reminded of Flash, of Gabe, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt Peter or his mom again.

"Then help us, Mr. Jackson," Fury collected the files and put everything back into order, though leaving the one picture of Peter for Percy to keep. "Let us help you, we'll keep them safe."

In Percy's mind, nothing could be any worse than this. Pirates holding investigations, his loved ones being threatened, it's a normal demigod's field day. That life, though over for Percy, seemed to follow him everywhere, no matter if he cut ties with the gods.

He crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair, legs laying over the desk while rocking the chair back and forth in a calm swaying motion. "Loki didn't tell me everything, only what was necessary." Fury visibly relaxed in his seat and gestured for Percy to continue, knowing that everything that is said in the room will be recorded. "He doesn't trust me enough yet, he knows that the moment my mom or Peter is safe, I walk."

"Then what can you tell us? Any information is important."

Percy sighed, hands raking through his unruly hair in frustration as a way of comfort. "From what I know, Loki us just one tiny fish in a big sea of guys who want to rule the universe, same shit as always."

Fury narrowed his eyes, brain racking for answers. "What are you implying? There are bigger fishes than Loki?" His body moved forwards, hands folding on the desk.

Trembling slightly, Percy looked around, worried that someone was could be listening in. "Look, I've fought against guys like these before." He ignored Fury's questioning look and carried on, "They look strong, but there's always someone who's stronger. Who else can give Loki that power? Who else can give him an army? Loki is a puppet for someone stronger, no one good.

From what I know, Loki's army is in space, and the only way to get them here is by using something called the Tesseract. That's just the underlying plan, the specifics you're just gonna have to find out."

Fury leaned back and looked to the camera in the corner of the room, the agents behind scrambling under Fury's silent orders. He turned back to the boy in the chair, "We appreciate your cooperation, Mr. Jackson."

"We?' Percy asked, eyebrows raised.

Tilting his head, Fury contemplated for a while. Percy was something he's never seen before. A minor outburst of anger from the teenager put a massive crack in the wall and broke the handcuffs that stuck him to the table. In Fury's mind, that type of power makes people dangerous. He's a volatile powerhouse, Fury concludes, one that needs constant surveillance if captured.

And as much as Fury disagrees with Loki, he understands what the god meant about Percy. The boy was an anomaly, a possible turncoat that may shift to whoever has a show of bigger power. He cares for his mom, but whoever can protect her better is who he serves. Though that thought is a threat to security, Fury takes it as a challenge to gain Percy's loyalty. Of course, the boy will still be monitored and trained, Fury doesn't trust Percy that much.

"We're called SHIELD, it's an acronym. Stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Percy blinked with utter amazement, he couldn't handle that many words. "We deal with people who are out of control, people like Loki."

Percy scoffed, "I'll believe it once I see it." Glaring at the man, Percy crossed his arms, "Why should I even trust you if you're the so-called 'good guys?'"

"You're going to have to make your own choice on what you believe, Mr. Jackson. Just know that I'm very patriotic and that I want to see earth safe."

"Do I even have a choice in helping you?" Percy asked.

"Does becoming a government experiment sound appealing to you?" Fury deadpanned, standing up from his chair, files under his arm and a smirk on his lips. "It's either you help, or you become the government's new pet, and let me tell you, they don't play well with things they consider animals." From Percy's silence, Fury began to walk out of the room, "Welcome to the team, Mr. Jackson. Best to become fast friends with your teammates, and try not to kill each other, don't need blood staining the floor."

Percy leaned on the wall, hand holding hard on the picture of Peter. Fury informed him of a meeting that was taking place, but he didn't feel like facing the people he was supposedly working with.

Usually, Percy wasn't afraid of dying, not if his morals were in the right place and what he was fighting for was right. But now, he couldn't help but be nervous. He used to fight for the gods—and his life, most of the time—and what they wanted. Now? All Percy knew was that he had to fight to keep his family and friends alive.

Back then, when he was repeating a grade in high school, Percy didn't really think there was anything to fight against. It made his heart feel a little lighter, him experiencing love and school again without the fear of monsters being anywhere near him or his loved ones. But now that there's more out there, more gods, more monsters, crazier "kinda" relatives, Percy wanted to die right then and there.

He slumped, a loud sigh escaping his lips. With a heavy heart, Percy examined the photo in his hands closely, missing the comfort he got from Peter. It was a simple photo, one that Percy took randomly during school. Peter was wearing his nerdy clothes, having hair that Percy knew he pushed back with his own hands. And Peter's smile, gods his smile, Percy would tell anyone who asked that Peter was the fucking sun.

"That him? Your boyfriend?" Steve moved down the hallway and stopped in front of Percy, noting the extra features on the teen that he didn't notice before. Steve thought it was curious, the boy's mannerisms were ones that resemble a soldier.

Percy smiled and traced the photo softly, as if afraid he was going to tear it and break it. "Yeah, his name's Peter. He…he's really great," Percy laughed and looks up towards Steve, "Massive dork though, he would never shut up about his favorite shows."

Steve placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, though immediately putting it down once he saw the slight wince. Steve thought that they fixed all his injuries but guessed the docs missed one. "You'll see him again. After this fight, we can all go home."

Percy shook his head and gets off the wall. Steve noticed sharply that Percy's shirt is loose on his body even though it was a small shirt. Was he underweight? "You make it sound like this is a war."

The soldier stood visibly stricter, hearing the dark undertones in Percy's voice, "Isn't it? We're fighting Loki and his alien army, what doesn't make this a war?"

At that moment, the doors in front of them opened, surprising Steve and Percy.

Percy stared back at the soldier and gestured for him to walk with him through the doors, "My purpose is to help you guys fight this, but I'm also trying to stop the war before it starts. If this entire thing is caused by Loki, then gods be on my side because I'll kill him before anything starts."

Steve stopped in his tracks and looked concerned. The dark and stormy look was enough to put Steve in a flashback, his hands cradling Bucky's face in his hands, the same face that Percy had. He brushes it off quietly, Percy isn't Bucky, and Steve was sure as hell that Percy hasn't been through any wars.

 **Conference Room:**

Steve and Percy entered the conference room, both men gaping at the sight of the view. Steve was perplexed about how much he missed. Invisible aircraft? How much did America progress? Percy only thought of how the plane overlooked the sea, if he wasn't afraid of heights, Percy could almost call it beautiful.

Steve grabbed out a chair for Percy to sit, confusing all the adults in the room and even Percy. Ignoring all the looks, Steve pushed a still Percy in the chair. "Relax, you don't have to be afraid of us." Steve turned to the rest of the room, "What's going on?"

Bruce tapped a pen against his hands nervously, "Fury just finished an interview with uh— Loki." Bruce looked at Percy but continues with Steve's curt nod. "He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

Steve put his hands together and thinks, "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor," The god in the corner of the room turned at the mention of his name. "What's his play?"

Thor sighed and pursed his lips before responding, "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people." Unbeknownst to the adults in the room, Percy clenched his fists till they bled. "They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army, from outer space?" Steve questioned. A floating, invisible plane, and now aliens, Steve might as well be in a science-fiction movie.

Banner looked towards the table, "So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

Thor's face lit up with familiarity, "Selvig?"  
"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend," Thor remarked back.

Natasha swiveled in her chair, "Loki has them under some kind of spell—along with one of ours." She gulped and stared at the computer screen nearby. Percy could just make out the face of Clint Barton, one of the guys he worked with when he was with Loki.

Percy zoned out and turned around in circles in his chair, much to the annoyance of everyone in the room. The entire conversation was just boring, shit that he already knew and didn't have enough information to expand on. Instead of focusing on the talk, he looked tiredly to the windows to enjoy the view.

Loki's trying to capture earth, but for who? Percy wanted to hit his head in frustration, there were too many variables, too many powerful figures out there who all wanted world domination. "Peter would know what to do, shit even Annabeth." He muttered silently. "Where are you when I need you, you massive dork."

"Before I marry green pea over here," Tony clicked his tongue at Bruce who turned to Tony with utter confusion. Tony continued despite Bruce's sputtering, "I want to know what he's doing over here." He pointed with his phone towards the zoned-out Percy. "From what I remember, he helped Loki steal an eyeball."

Percy, snapping out of his trance, looked towards the newcomer in the room. Tony Stark, massive dick and billionaire. Unfortunately, also being the person Peter looked up to the most. Though, as much as Percy loves his boyfriend, what the actual fuck does he see in the man. "What?" He yawned.

Tony looked pointedly to Fury who somehow also entered the room. He's like a bat, Percy thought. "Not even paying attention, thought kids were supposed to be respectful."

Percy rolled his eyes and huffed, setting his feet from the floor onto to the table with a smug look on his face. "I give respect to those who earn it, old man. You're not exactly making a good impression."

The exasperated man spun around the room, "All in favor in pushing off the aircraft, say aye. All those not in favor, well…no one cares we're still going to push him off." Only Percy raised his hand much to Tony's annoyance. He faced the boy with a glare, hands clenched on the table, "Listen up kiddo, you may have Captain Glorious over here caught in your trap, but you make one wrong move your ass becomes mine. And you better hope that doesn't happen because you bet your traitorous green eyes, I will donate your body to the nearest laboratory and make sure you go through living hell."

Steve only watched in dangerous amazement as Percy stood up and slammed his fists into the table. Was it just Steve's imagination or was it getting colder? "I think we should all calm down." He whispered but then repeated a little more loudly as he sees ice starting to spread around the table. Looking around the room, Steve heard voices of surprise as the ice covered the computers. "Percy," Steve walked over and grabbed his shoulder. "It's okay, calm down."

The angry boy shook the hand off, the scar on his shoulder burning with painful memories. "Hell? What a fucking joke? I've felt worse, _seen_ worse." Percy grabbed the lapels of Tony's suit, giving no reaction when he heard the clicking of both Natasha and Coulson's gun, both pointed at his head. Percy continued without care, "Maybe you don't know what it's like to have no control over your body, to have no freedom, but let me tell you it sucks ass. That's what Loki's gonna do when he conquers the earth, and you're threatening me when I'm trying to help."

Fury looked at his watch pointedly, making a move when the ice started cracking the windows inside. "Natasha, Coulson, stand down. Percy, let the man go or we'll quarantine you. Tony, you and Banner have some work to do." He walked to the table and stood before Percy, waiting until the boy looked to him. "Stand down, soldier, _now._ "

Percy didn't move, eyes trailing over to Coulson and Natasha before looking back at Tony and then Steve. Percy tried not to flinch from the pure, unadulterated hope coming from him. What did Steve believe in him anyway? He almost wanted to smack it out of the man, he didn't deserve that hope. He most definitely did not deserve those looks from a man with the purest of intentions, not to a boy with a black heart and hands soaked in blood.

"You know," he started, icy hands relaxing. "I don't take too well to being threatened, especially by my supposed 'teammates.'"

Tony, the moment Percy's hands let go of his shirt, moved to Bruce. He pointed an accusing finger at Fury, "This is your fault if he ends up being an ax-murderer and kills all of us." Bruce chuckled nervously and patted Tony on the back, signaling for the both of them to get to the work Fury asked them to do.

Fury watched the two scientists leave before addressing Steve and Percy. "Captain, you're in charge of Percy." Steve's eyes widened while Percy hissed, arguing with Fury. "Excuse me I don't think you have a say in this," Fury said to the boy. "From your attitude, I can already predict what's coming next, and I'm too busy to handle your tantrums." He began to walk out the door, files tossed to Natasha who gave it to Agent Hill without looking. "Trust Steve, he's the only one who's on your side right now, and that's probably one of the most powerful things to have."

Percy wanted to scream, scream till his lungs burned, till they bled. Nothing was going right, every barrier he put around himself seemed to break whenever he got angry. He was too emotional, too much of a teenager, and that's what killed so many of his friends.

"Think think! Think Seaweed Brain, _think._ " Percy hit his head a few times on the wall, putting a massive dent in it. "What would Annabeth do? What would Peter do? What would any smart person do?" In Percy's mind, any smart person would find a way off the plane (Plane? What is really a plane though?) quickly and never look back, but he didn't exactly have a choice considering his mother and home was being threatened.

Percy felt as if he couldn't breathe, his head hurt, his body felt like it was on fire.

It was too fucking _hot._

Chest heaving, Percy slid down the wall and clutched his pounding head. Around him was all white but all he could see was an infinite expanse of just red. Red ground, red sky, poison air.

He was stuck in that place again, fuck he had to hide before the hands come back, before _he_ comes back.

"Percy! Calm down. Gosh, you're freezing." Steve didn't know what to do when he walked into the hallway saw Percy shivering on the floor, ice surrounding him from all sides, some growing from the ceiling like icicles. He knew that the boy had powers, but he never understood the extent of it. From what Steve understood, it had to do a lot with his emotions.

Percy looked up towards Steve, relieved that the wall of red turned back into the normal white. "Sorry, just…sorry."

The older man felt bad for the boy, he was too young to be fighting against Loki. Back in Steve's day, the boys who fought had a choice, Steve wasn't so sure if Percy did. "Don't apologize, you look like you're having a hard time." Percy snickered and got up slowly so he wouldn't faint. "You think you could remove the ice, Fury or the janitors wouldn't take too kindly for the icebox."

Percy nodded, ice already receding back and melting. "You think they would like it considering they all need to cool down."

Steve chuckled but still couldn't help feeling concerned, "You alright? You looked like you were stuck in a memory." From Percy's lack of response, because honestly, how could he explain everything that happened in a way that wouldn't make him sound insane. Steve sighed, and pat Percy on the back, "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me. We all have our secrets, but remember," Steve gave the boy a soft look, "We're a team, we work together to help you through whatever you're going through."

Percy smiled sadly, "You can't help me, it's too late. If you want to help, help me defeat Loki, then we'll talk."

Steve paused, an awkward silence pervaded the room before he broke it, "Well, first help me with this, then we'll talk about the big plan of defeating this Loki. Also, this might get us in trouble. Wanna help?"

Percy's eyes twinkled as he stood up straighter, it was nice to have something to distract him from his memories, "Oh? Man, you've come to the right person." Steve smirked as he and Percy walked down the hallway, he never said it out loud, but it was nice seeing Percy smile. "Did I ever tell you that I blew up the St. Louis Arch?"

"What?"

 **Somewhere in Space:**

Loki couldn't help but feel fear as Thanos stood up from his chair in anger. "You disappoint me." Loki noticed that Thanos never walked fast, he would with purpose, with power, something that he had always wanted but was never able to get. His breath hitched as Thanos appeared suddenly by his side, hand on his shoulder that hurt even though it didn't do anything. "I gave him to you, let him be in your hands so you could train him, break him in. But you fail me by letting them get him their hands."

The god of mischief trembled, "I'm sorry, my lord. They caught me unawares— _aah!_ " Loki cried out when the hand on his shoulder closed, his hands clenched, and his stomach tightened as he tried not to react anymore.

Thanos pushed the god down to his knees, the best place for anyone under him to be. "They caught you…unawares. They are mere mortals and yet they caught you unawares." Thanos let go of Loki but kicked him to the ground. "I should never have given that boy to you." He spat venomously, "I thought that because you knew his mother, I could trust you to handle him, but you're just as weak as the rest of them."

Loki flinched, trembling hands grasping his shoulder with care and wrapping it in magic. "Forgive me, my lord. Give me another chance—"

"I do not give second chances to weasels." Thanos sat back in his throne, trusting the Chitauri leader to take care of the trash before him. Snapping his fingers, he smirked as Loki immediately stood up, regardless of pain. "Once you escape, retrieve the boy, I would like to speak with him."

Loki nodded and bowed, biting his lip as his shoulder stretched. "Yes, my lord. And after?"

Thanos rested his head on his hand, a thoughtful look on his face, "After? Once the portal is open, leave immediately and bring the boy to me. It seems you cannot be trusted to keep him leashed—"

"My lord please!" Loki shouted in surprise, "Perseus is my ward, he is my birthright!"

Growling, Thanos stood and stopped Loki in his tracks. "Do not interrupt me, you peasant! You lost that birthright the moment you failed me. That boy is mine now, I will handle him properly." Loki shook as Thanos sat back down in his seat, "Bring me the boy, do _not_ fail me again."

He swiped his hands, breaking the connection with him and Loki. Thanos turned his chair to the hidden person in the room, "Loki overestimates his power, he never owned the boy in the first place."

The figure nodded, "Perseus would have overpowered him sooner or later, you made the right decision, mi'lord." Stepping away from the shadows, the figure revealed himself. "Too bad I couldn't play with him any more than I already have."

Thanos looked forward with boredom, ignoring the comment. "The gods will fall, Norse, Greek, Egyptian, all of them, and once the universe rights itself once more, only one will stand." Thanos stared impassively at his empty gauntlet, the power calling to him like food to a famished stomach. "That boy will be the cause of it, a beautiful weapon to have in one's arsenal." Thanos smiled at the thought of it, "But you already knew that, right Tartarus?"

Tartarus shrugged, but Thanos knew that within those red eyes was a twinkle of madness. "Yes indeed, but once you torture someone for more than 400 years mi'lord, they get a little boring." Tartarus walked towards Thanos' side, arms behind his back and face filled with anticipation. "I'm guessing that is not your plan, mi'lord?"

Thanos tilted his head with thought, looking towards the empty expanse of space. If he took the time to remember, there used to be a planet there, with animals taller than its occupants. Thanos called it a pity that such a beautiful land was devoured by time "My daughter has been scheming against me, I sent her on the journey for the stones, but I do not believe she will come back successful." He sits back on his throne and watches Tartarus bow to him, the man was insane but a great soldier for his cause, Thanos thought he should perhaps reward him. "I'm in need of a new child. Perseus is a powerful boy, I will not let that go to waste under the tutelage of the Terrans." Thanos looked once more to the gauntlet, the empty slots glaring at him. It was almost his time, he just needed the stones.

* * *

 **Kinda hate how this chapter was a year in the making. It's kinda trashy not going to lie, I was forcing myself to write this because if I didn't I probably wouldn't have updated for the next seven years. But yeah, how do you feel about that ended? Don't worry, all your questions will be answered sooner or later. The whole tortured for 400 years is something you'll understand. Also, Percy's injury is actually really important to the future plot line.**

 **Also, I want to note that when Percy talks at the beginning of the story, he references a show, hope you know what it is wink wonk. Anyway, I also wanted to ask if you guys want me to make a social media thingy for writing so that you can communicate to me or I'll do polls. I don't want like 5 people to participate because that's lonely. So if enough people say yes then I'll do it.**

 **Don't worry, my children. The next chapter is already being made, so I won't disappear again like I did last time. Anyway, thank you for reading this, you all make me so happy.**

 **\- wylan**


End file.
